Overtale: The Lost Souls
by CrazyBaka25
Summary: It's been nine years since Frisk had broken the barrier and set the Monsters free. Nine years since she last saw her friends due to a event that no one could have seen coming. The Monsters may be free but Frisk now knows that their happy ending, wasn't the end after all...
1. Chapter 1

No matter what I do I can't seem to form line breaks between my sentence, fan fiction keeps bunching them together. oh well... enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Save... Reset... Save... Reset... ... ... ... RELOAD!

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE KING!"

Frisk leaped over a startle man and landed with a graceful flip before sprinting down the cobblestone road with a wide grin.

"Tell the king i'm Royal-ly sorry but maybe next time!" She laughed loudly and quickly turned to run down a nearby allyway.

This was only surpose to be a simple trip to gather food since she hadn't eaten in such a long time, guess THAT turned out to be a bad idea.

It had been nine years ago since Frisk set the Monsters free from the underground.

A spear flew over her head, these guys just don't know when to give up! Looks like she had to resort to using her magic to escape.

Frisk use to hate her magic, the power to save and reset. So much suffering and pain caused by it, but thanks to a new friend she made she treasured it.

She was only able to stay with her friend for a year due to certain... conditions but within that time her friend taught her how to use her magic in ways she had never dreamed possible.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen! I the Great and Powerful Frisk will show you my next trick!"

Frisk spun around and clicked her right fingers, a wide grin plastered on her face. Her soul burst through her chest and began to glimmer and glitter with gold.

The suddenly she disappeared, leaving behind shocked and confused soldiers who cried out in alarm. Frisk reappeared in the market square, in the exact spot she stood before the soldiers previously had found her.

She had reset herself back in time only, without altering the timeline itself.

"Urgh..." Frisk wobbled slightly, waiting for the sudden dizzieness to pass. As strange as it sounds, resetting inanimated objects or living creatures to certain points without resetting the whole timeline was really exhausting. Esceially living creatures.

Frisk moved sluggishly towards an empty nearby bench and slung herself down, she pulled the hoodie over her head to hide her face.

She started to think about the friends she had to leave behind nine years ago. Frisk wanted to stay with them, she really did but...

* * *

 _ **Frisk beamed at KIng Asgore after agreeing to be the Monster's Ambassidor.**_

 _ **"AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE OUR MASCOT! WOWEE I CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION ON THE HUMANS!" Papyrus sprinted off, laughing in glee.**_

 _ **Sans shook his bony head grinning, he flashed a wink at Frisk and hurried on after his younger brother.**_

 _ **"Shall we go home little one?" Toriel smiled as she held out an hand for the child.**_

 _ **"Yes Mom!" Frisk giggled cutely as she went to grasp the furry white hand.**_

 _ **Then suddnely she stopped, her body began to shake violently as her eyes widen. She couldn't move.**_

 _ **"Frisk? FRISK!?" Toriel leaped forwards the trembling child and fell, landing on the ground with a thud. Frisk had vanished into thin air.**_

* * *

Frisk opened her eyes and shook her head to rid the thoughts of the past. She wanted to go back to them and be the family she always wanted, but what she discovered after disappearing Frisk knew she couldn't go back.

Frisk still had a job to do, freeing the Monsters and stopping the timelines from repeating was only half of it.

She had made a promise to her new friend and she was determine to see it through, even if it cost her the family she desired.

"THERE'S THE HUMAN TRAITOR! KILL HER!"

Frisk flinched and leaped from the bench, sprinting down the cobblestone road once again as the Soldiers roared in anger behind her.

"You guys just don't know when to quit! You really need to find a new hobby!" she shouted as she leaped over a food cart containing apples.

The humans didn't make her job any easier as they constanly tried to kill her, ever since the human King Merino ordered her death for treason. The crime? For setting Monsters free on the surface world.

The humans had not taken kindy to the monsters return but they didn't dare cause another war, unlike the Monsters the Humans had lost their use of magic.

Monsters seem to have known this and had kept away from human settlements, they instead had formed thier own kingdom on the base of the very montain that housed the entrance to the underworld where they were trapped.

How the King came to know it was Frisk who broke the barrier and set Monsters free was unknown and it made an uneasy feeling set in Frisk heart evey time she thought about it.

"WAH!" gasped Frisk loudly as a blade swung towards her, she managed to dodge at the last second and continued to run as more and more soldiers joined in the pursuit.

"Looks like I have no choice, it's risky but..." muttered Frisk as she clicked her fingers and her soul burst forward in the flurry of golden sparks.

Next thing she knew she was at the top of a large hill overlooking the vally at the base of Mt. Ebott, a small shabby shack stood behind her looking like it might fall down at any moment.

"H-home s-sweet h-h-ho..." Frisk collasped in a heap in exhaustion, falling into a deep sleep where she dreamed a nightmare of talking flowers, blooded knives and a figure cloacked in black shimmering tar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A 'Spear'ing pain in the backside.

* * *

 _ **"M-mom? S-sans... anyone?" Frisk trembled in the middle of the pitch black room that she had suddenly appeared in. Her friends were no where in sight.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Do not fear me**_ _ **child...**_ _ **I will not harm you.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"SANS! Please help me! I'm scared!" screamed Frisk as she fell to her knees.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Child... please don't be scared... I need your help. My**_ _ **experiment...**_ _ **so much pain. please.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Frisk gasped as she felt the fear slowly left her body, this feeling. It wasn't hostile. She watched as a figure emerged from the floor before her, it's body seem to drip and melt like thick oozey tar.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **It is not over... she will**_ _ **not rest.**_ _ **I will**_ _ **help**_ _ **you end it**_ _ **all**_ _ **child, but I need your help to become whole... save the**_ _ **lost souls..."**_

 _ **The figure held out a hand and Frisk saw that it had a hole going through the palm, It's round white face looked like a skull but it had a large crack on it going to one of it's eye-socket.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **My name is W.D**_ _ **Gaster..."**_

 _ **Frisk slowly reached out her hand and grasped the figures own large cold hand. She smiled as strangley enough, she felt safe.**_

* * *

"Frisk? O-oh god... N-no..."

Frisk stirred slightly and mumbled as she turned on her side to contine sleeping.

"O-one more sugar p-please..." she muttered sleepily, unaware of the figure above her.

"No way... YOU LITTLE TURD! IT REALLY IS YOU!"

A sharp inpact to Frisk head made her scream out and bolt upwards in a panic. She froze as she saw the figure before her, she'll recognise those fish scales and eye-patch anywhere.

Undyne towered over her grinning widely, her sharp teeth glinting in the fading sunlight. Suddenly her happy expression turned sinister. "YA LITTLE BRAT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!?"

Frisk yelled in panic as her soul appereaed before her. Was she being pulled into a fight!?

"YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE WHEN YA DISAPPEARED!? HUH!"

Undyne sent a spear with rapid speed towards the floating red heart shaped soul, Frisk managed to dodge at the last second. She so wasn't ready for this.

"Woah! H-hey Undyne! Stop!"

The royal guard sweeped her arms into the sky summoning forth at least a dozen of spears, they quivered in the air as they waited for their masters command.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WAS DEAD! TORIEL LOCKED HERSELF AWAY FOR A MONTH!" The spears zoomed forward as if catapulted.

"I'M SORRY!" screamed Frisk as she swung and crossed her arms, her soul flashed gold and the spear halted in mid-air with the nearest one being an inch away from it's target.

"HUH!?" gaped Undyne as Frisk clicked her fingers and instantly vanish as the spear unfroze and pirece the floor where the human had stood.

Frisk reappered behind the spears and collasped to her knees, her chest heaving rapidly as she struggled to breath.

"Frisk? h-hey..." stuttered Undyne worried as she made the spears vanish with a wave of her arm. "I... I didn't hit ya did I? Man... your a wreck." The fish monser slowly moved forward and reached out a hand, concern and uncertainly written on her face.

"Nah d-dude you... you didn't... hit me..."

"I'm sorry ya little turd, i shouldn't have lost my temper like that." said Undyne as she placed a hand on Frisk's shoulder. "Man... this is so messed up. Alphys gonna kill me..."

Frisk lazily grinned and fell backwards with a sigh, her breathing slowly evening up as she laid on her back and stared at the sky.

"Hey... Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now!" Frisk grinned wildly at Undye who stared. Then...

SMACK!

"Ow! H-hey! What was that for!?" she groan as she rubbed her now throbbing head from where the fish monster had hit her.

"For making a pun when I'm trying to kept my cool here... damn it Frisk! We all thought you was dead!" Undyne shook her head and started to move, she then threw herself down besides Frisk and she too stared at the sky.

"I wish... I can explain but... I'm sorry..." Frisk smiled sadly as she watched the setting sun, her body felt so heavy.

She couldn't let them know... the monsters had suffered to much and Frisk didn't want them getting involved with her job and suffer more at the hands of misery.

"UNDYNE! ARE YOU THERE? I HEARD YOU YELLING!"

No no no no no no no! This can't be happening! Was fate giving Frisk the two fingers or something? It wouldn't surprise her.

A tall skeleton appeared over the hill and marched towards them, Frisk smiled when she saw Papyrus. The bonehead was still wearing his costume that he and his older brother had made together many many years ago.

"NYEH!? UNDYNE YOUR LYING NEXT TO A HUMAN!" Papyrus suddenly gasped dramatically as he pointed a gloved hand at the pair lying on the floor staring at him.

"IT CANNOT BE! YOU HAVE MADE A NEW FRIEND AND ARE 'HANGING OUT' WITHOUT ME!"

"Ah shut up ya bonehead!" smirked Undyne as she sat up cross-legged. "I haven't made a new friend. Take a good look at her, does she seem familiar?"

Frisk closed her eyes and slowly raised her hand to give a thumbs up. "Yo Paps! Long time no see!"

The tall skeleton stared at Frisk for a while, then suddnely lunged forwards and grabbed the human from the ground. Pearly white tears began to drip from his eye-sockets.

Undyne laughed with mirth as Papyrus gave Frisk a bone-crushing hug.

"WOWEE! IT'S YOU HUMAN! MY FIRST AND ONLY HUMAN FRIEND"

"Heh... Course it's me Paps." grinned Frisk as the tall skeleton held her out at arms length like a child with a doll.

It was kinda embrassing being held up like that since she's 19 years old, but Frisk was too tired to really care about it.

"BUT... WHY DID YOU LEAVE US AND NOT COME BACK?"

Frisk froze, her eyes widening as her grin slowly slipped from her face.

She really wanted to disappear right now, but if she pushed her body anymore...

"I'm sorry Paps, I wish I can tell you but..."

"SAY NO MORE FRIEND!" said Papyrus beaming and he crushed the human against his ribcage once more.

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SO GREAT OF A FRIEND THAT HE UNDERSTANDS! I'M JUST GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN HUMAN! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Frisk was shocked that Papyrus had instantly backed down and was not pushing her for information, the human sniffed as she fought back the sudden tears. Paps really was a great guy and god had she missed him and his quirks so much.

"Wow Papyrus I'm impressed with you!" grinned Undyne as she slapped the back of Frisk's head earning a yelp from said person.

"I expected ya to be having a break down over the kid and all sorts!"

"I'm not a kid!" huffled Frisk as she glared at Undyne who snorted. "Whatever shorty..."

"YES WELL... LETS JUST SAY MY LAZY OLDER BROTHER HAD A FEW SECRETS HE COULDN'T TELL. OH!"

Papyrus once more held the human out at arms length as his bony face simmered with glee and excitement.

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS JUST HAD THE MOST AMAZING AND COOLEST IDEA EVER! HUMAN! YOU WILL MAKE THE BEST PRESENT FOR SANS BIRTHDAY! WOWEE I CANT WAIT TO SEE HIS RESPONSE WHEN HE SEES YOU!"

Frisk's heart fluttered ever so slightly at the possible thought of seeing Sans again. She always had the impression that the short pun-loving skeleton knew more of what was going on then anyone else.

She knew Sans had made a promise to Toriel to watch over her and knowing that the skeleton had been there always through her adventure in the underworld made her smile warmly.

"Ah hell yeah! The little dude is gonna be so shocked when he see ya! Ha! I can't wait to see his bony face!" cackled Undyne as she jumped up and began to march off towards the Monster kingsdom.

"HYEH HEH HEH! LET US BE ON OUR WAY!" excaimed Papyrus as he place his friend on the ground.

Frisk instantly collasped to the ground in a heap, she gave a lazily smile and a thumbs up at the shocked expressions on her friends faces.

"Sorry but I'm so **Bone** tired. I've had a rough day and Undyne sudden surrise attack of love didn't help."

"H-hey! I said i was sorry ya little brat!" huffed Undyne angrily, looking guilty as Papyrus bent over and simply picked up the human.

"Hehe Paps... I'd tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn't get a **reaction!"** snorted Frisk as Papyrus suddenly looked apalled.

"FRISK! YOU ARE MOST BECOMING LIKE MY BROTHER! IT IS MOST CONCERNING!"

"Sorry!" his friend said as she shrugged.

"What are we waiting for!? Let's get this party started!" hollared the fish monster as she threw a fist into the air with excitment.

Undyne and Papyrus with Frisk clinging on to his back like a child simply turned and began to march down the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Birthday Bashes and Hidden Surprises!

* * *

 _ **"Hey... Gaster?" asked Frisk as she stood on her toes to see what her friend was doing on the table.**_

 _ **"Yes my child?"**_

 _ **"Do you really think I can do it?"**_

 _ **Gaster stared at the child and then held his hands out, dropping whatever he was holding on the table.**_

 _ **Frisk leaped into his arms and giggled with glee as the tar like monster held her up and placed his forehead on hers, he rubbed forheads before pulling away.**_

 _ **Apperently rubbing foreheads were how skeleton's kiss since they have no lips. 'Skeleton kisses' Gaster calls them.**_

 _ **"I know you can child... Your determination will help you see this to the very end... I just wish... I had never started the experiment... that had lend to all of... this."**_

 _ **Frisk stared at Gaster then suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.**_

 _ **"I'll save them all! All the lost souls, the humans and even you Gaster! I... I promise!"**_

 _ **Gaster began to shake as he returned the hug. "Y-you promise? Child..."**_

 _ **The skeleton like tar monster held out the child with a smile. "Forgive me child... but can I add another thing to your promise to me?" Frisk nodded.**_

 _ **"Do not let my children know about me... I do not want them suffering any more then they already have, particularly my eldest. And lastly..."**_

 _ **Gaster placed the child on the ground and slowly placed a hand on the child's chest, where their heart will be.**_

 _ **"No matter what happens... please... do not reset the timeline."**_

* * *

"Ooh... Papyrus and Undyne sure are late... I h-hope their ok..." said Alphys as she twisted her hands together in obvious worry as she sat on the sofa in the skeleton brothers home.

Sans who was slouching on the other end of the sofa lazily opened one eye, his permenant grin never faltering.

"Oh darling you worry too much!" Mettaton said in a singing robotic like voice as he slowly swayed his hips from side to side standing beside the window.

"I'm sure Undyne and gorgeous will be here any second!"

San's cracked both eyes open and stared at the Robot, his eye-sockets slightly narrowing. His grin suddenly became menacing. "If your not worried, then why do you keep looking through the window?"

Mettaton looked sheepishly ast the short skeleton. "W-why darling. I'm just er... just making sure my um... Fans! Yes i'm checking to see there are any fans out there!"

"But the fan is over there!" Grinned Sans as he pointed to the small metal fan propped on a table in the corner of the room.

BANG!

Everyone jumped in shocked surprise as Papyrus and Undyne burst through the front door, smiling widely as excitement seem to come off them like a tidal wave.

"BROTHER! I THE GREAT AND EVER POPULAR PAPYRUS HAVE RETURNED!"

"Hey bro!" Sans waved lazily from the sofa.

"Hey beautiful! and Undyne of course darling." smiled Mettaton as Alphys rushed over and thudded into the royal guard and hugged her, blushing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANS!" boomed Papyrus in delight as he reached behind him and held out a human at arms length like some kind of puppy, everyone fell silent as the human gave a snore. Frisk was fast asleep.

"HYEH!? HUMAN! HAVE YOU FELL ASLEEP!?" Frisk gave a start at Papyrus booming disbelieving voice and snorted, one eye slowly cracked open.

"N-no more kisses... I c-can't (yawn) carry... any... more... ... ... (Snore)" The human closed her eye and began to snore again.

"Sweetheart... I know you mean well but... a human darling?" Smiled Mettaton as she eyed the sleeping human in the tall skeleton's grasp.

"Hahaha! Look at ya face! Priceless!" laughed Undyne as she pointed at Sans who simply had froze on the sofa, both eyes now wide open in surprise.

"BROTHER! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO THIS HUMAN IS!?" asked Papyrus slightly crest-fallen from his older brothers lack of response.

"It's Frisk ya bonehead!" bellowed Undyne with glee as she unwrapped herself from Alphys and stepped forward, she lifted her hand and smacked the back of the humans head causing Frisk to wake up and shriek in pain and surprise.

"WAKE UP YA LAZY TURD!"

"WHAT!?" shrilled Alphys as she flapped her arms frantically. "FRISK!?"

"F-frisk? Darling! OH DARLING NO WAY! IS THIS DESTINY? WHAT A PLOT TWIST I LOVE IT!" squeal Mettaton as he gracefully leaped forward to have a better look at Frisk face who simply hung in the air glaring at Undyne.

"My... look how older you are! Though I admit gorgeous your a bit on the short side."

"SANS? BROTHER ARE YOU OK?" asked Papyrus in concern as everyone turned to stare at the short skeleton.

Sans simply laid spawled on the sofa his grin wide as usual, but his eyes were wide in shock and his pupils almost had vanished.

"Hey Sans..." grinned Frisk. "Have you ever tried to eat a clock? It's very... **time consuming!** "

Sans simply stared until...

"I **relish** the fact that you've **mustard** the strength to **ketchup** to me in puns kiddo."

To everyone's utter surprise both Frisk and Sans burst into laughter. "FRISK! SANS!" bellowed Papyrus in anger as the two contined to cackle like witches.

"K-kid... just where in the bone-yard have you been? I... I thought..." the short skeleton's laughter died down as his eyes became filled with pain. "I thought... hell kid! I thought you was dead!"

Frisk wriggled out of Papyrus grasp and walked slowly towards the now shaking skeleton feeling guilty and hating her self for her moment of weakness.

She didn't come back in order to avoid her friends getting involve with her mission. Now here she was, standing in a room before one of her closest friends watching him slowly break down.

"I blamed myself for not watching you, if I had just stayed behind... Damn it kid!"

Frisk lunged forward and slung her arms around her friends, burying her face in the furry collar of his hoodie.

"I'm sorry... I can't explain why I didn't come back. I wish I could tell you... but... I made a promise."

Sans froze up as the human contined to hug him. Then slowly, he wrapped his own arms around the human.

"Promise huh? I understand kiddo... I understand so well..." muttered the skeleton with meaning behind his words.

Suddenly the door burst open, a goat like child looking no more then six years of age raced into the room holding a parcel.

"Uncle Sans! Happy Birthday!"

Frisk pulled away just in time as the goat child slammed into Sans, sending them both tumbing down to the ground.

Everything turned icy cold as Frisk stared at the child... it couldn't be...

"A-asriel?" she choked as everyone stared at her in alarm. The white goat child turned to look at her, it's eyes glimmered in curiosity and confusion.

"Chindora! What have I told you about running off!?" said a familiar voice form the opened door way.

No way... this can't be happening. Frisk slowly backed away from the child, her body trembling in white cold fear and shock.

"Mommy! Daddy! There's a human in Uncle San's house!" yelled Chindora as the figures of Toriel and Asgore appeared.

Pain flared in Frisk's chest as she stared at Toriel who stared back in utter shock. She had had another child? She was replaced?

"Hey ya little turd! Breath!"

"Oh no! Undyne quick, she's having a panic attack!"

"HUMAN! WHAT IS THE MATTER!"

"Frisk! Hey kiddo stop, look at me ok? Kid!"

"F-Frisk?"

"Mommy! whats wrong with the human? Is she sick?"

Frisk stumbled backwards away from the loud voices of her friends, her lungs burning for air.

She was replaced, there was no need to have come back after all. Panic made the human's mind warp and become unresonable.

Then suddenly the world went dark, and the last thing Frisk remembered was cold hard hands grabbing her as she fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Follow me into a bad time... If you dare.

* * *

 _ **"My child..."**_

 _ **Frisk looked up from the book she was reading as Gaster came closer, he slowly sank to the ground beside the human.**_

 _ **"It's time for your next lesson... so please... listen carefully."**_

 _ **Frisk nodded and tenderly closed the book, placing it on the ground beside her. She then turned and gave her full attention to the monster.**_

 _ **"As I told you before my child... the six human souls that King Asgore had in his possesion... they are wandering... lost... their fear, hatred and loneiness... will manifest into a being un-capable of postive thought."**_

 _ **Frisk nodded, soaking up the information like a sponge.**_

 _ **"To set those souls free... you need to overcome them using your own soul. Show them the light and set them free... Only then... will you be able... to save Asriel..."**_

 _ **"Save Asriel?" exclaimed Frisk in shock as she stared at Gaster with widening eyes. "H-how?"**_

 _ **Gaster chuckled as he placed his hand on the child's shoulder. "You will know... when the time comes... you will know my child..."**_

 _ **"I'll help the souls... I'll stop their hurting Gaster. I know I can!" said Frisk with determination.**_

 _ **Gaster pulled the child into a hug, tar began to melt onto Frisk but she was so use to it that she didn't care.**_

 _ **She will do her best to save everyone, to help set them all free and stop their hurting.**_

 _ **Then maybe... Frisk could stop her from hurting.**_

* * *

Her head hurt so much, and her chest felt heavy. Frisk slowly cracked one eye and groaned loudly, trying to draw as much air into her lungs as possible.

As she finally opened her eyes her vision came into sharper view, she noticed that she was sprawled over the sofa and that their was no one in sight.

Frisk looked at her chest and froze, finally realising why her chest felt so heavy.

The goat child from before laid curled ontop of her, sleeping soundly.

"AH! Get off me kid! Do I look like a bed to you!?" she yelled in a panic as she roughly pushed the child off her."

Thud! The goat child awoke with a yelp as she made contact with the floor.

Frisk swung her legs off the sofa and glared at the child, faintly aware that she was no longer wearing her red hoodie or black boots. The child looked up from the floor and then to the utter shock of the human, she burst into a wide smile.

"Big Sister! Your awake!" the child got up from the floor and attempted to hug the human but Frisk simply leaped away from her.

"Big Sister!? Ah hell no kid!" snapped Frisk as she moved away from Chindora who was still smiling at her, following with her arms held out.

"Mommy told me your my big sister! It's so cool I have a human for a sister!"

"Kid for the last time! I'm not your sister!" Frisk couldn't understand why she felt so threatened by a tiny little monster. What the hell was wrong with her.

"HUMAN! WOWEE YOUR AWAKE!"

Frisk gasped as a pair of gloved hands grabbed her, her feet left the ground as she was hoisted up. "I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK! DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!"

"Oh hey Paps!" she grinned when she saw the skeleton holding her up. "Where is everyone?"

"NYEH!? THE'RE IN THE OTHER ROOM, THEY ALL DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE BECAUSE THEY WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Papyrus carried Frisk to the doorway he had come from and Frisk could see everyone huddled in sleeping bags, fast asleep. Her eyes fell on Sans who was sprawled across the carpet, drool slightly dribbling down his chin, Frisk couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight.

"WE ALL HAD A SLEEP-OVER!"

Chindora giggled as she clutched the humans foot, earning a glare. "And I got to sleep with my new big sister!"

"I'm... not... your... sister!" hissed Frisk as Papyrus finally placed her down. Chindora simply giggled as she skipped to Papyrus and tugged on his tattered red cape.

"Uncle Papyrus! Can I help you make breakfast for everyone?"

"OF COURSE CHINDORA! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS WELCOMES YOUR HELP! I HOPE YOUR HUNGRY HUMAN!"

Frisk stared at the sleeping figure of Toriel and Asgore, before shaking her head. She had to leave and spending more time here was just going to cause more trouble.

Besides she needed to stock up on supplies before she could continue her journey, nine years and finally, she was so close to locating the forth lost soul.

"Sorry Paps but I need to head out, tell everyone I'm sorry ok?"

"NYEH!? YOUR LEAVING!? B-BUT HUMAN... YOU'VE ONLY JUST CAME BACK AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME!" gasped Papyrus as Chindora stared at her in horror.

"You can't go big sister!" shouted the goat child as she ran forward and clutched Frisk's navy blue shorts. "My Mommy hasn't talked to you yet! Please don't go!"

"Get off kid!" huffed Frisk as she stepped back, forcing the child to let go.

"HUMAN PLEASE WAIT! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE, EVERYONE IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! MY BROTHER WOULDN'T LET GO OF YOU FOR A WHILE WHEN YOU FAINTED!"

San's was the one who caught her?

"Look I'm sorry but I need to head home and sort things out!" grinned Frisk as she walked around the room looking for her boots and hoodie. Papyrus stared for a while as Chindora began to weep.

"P-please don't go!" Papyrus placed his gloved hands on the child shoulders, causing her to startle and stare up at the skeletons face.

Papyrus gave Chindora a smile before looking at Frisk who was trying her hardest to ignore the child.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS UNDERSTANDS YOU HAVE THINGS TO DO. I WILL LET YOU GO ON ONE CONDITION!" Frisk turned to look at her friend, her hoodie hanging from her arm.

"I WILL LET YOU GO IF YOU PROMISE TO COME BACK."

Another promise huh? Don't these guys know she's just trying to protect them? She is a wanted criminal after all, the whole of humanity wants her dead and she just can't just bring all that here.

Frisk shook her head and smiled sadly. "Sorry Paps but... thats a promise I might not be able to keep."

The human clicked her fingers to the loud protest of the skeleton and child, her soul burst from her chest in a shimmer of gold. The view of the living room vanish to be replaced by the morning sky.

She was once again on the hill where she was first found, her little run-down shack of a home waitng for her.

* * *

 _ **Frisk sat cross-legged on the floor as she waited for Gaster to start their next lesson.**_

 _ **"My child... I fear... that the time we have together... is slowly coming to an end..."**_

 _ **Frisk looked up startled as the tar like figure appeared before her. Time was running out?**_

 _ **"My dear child... I will now tell you... the story of how I came to know... the human known as Chara..." Gaster slowly sat beside the child and looked up the dark inky endless void above them.**_

 _ **"I was King Asgore's Royal Scientist. I worked hard everyday... trying to find a solution to our imprisonment. We all desired to return to the surface... and as a father to two children... i wanted them to grow happily with the blue sky above their heads."**_

 _ **Gaster placed a hand on his chest and sighed sadly.**_

 _ **"It was not long after Prince Asriel had bought back the human... the child started to come to my lab every day... her face filled with curiosity... I admit... I enjoyed her company."**_

 _ **Frisk leaned to the side and snuggled into Gaster who responded by placing an arm around the child's shoulders, pulling her closer.**_

 _ **"I grew rather fond of Chara... and I started to involve the child with my research... teaching her... and when I invented my greatest creation ever... Chara was the first to know... she was completly fasinated by what I had made."**_

 _ **Gaster's eye-sockets closed as if in pain.**_

 _ **"A machine... that had the power of resetting the timeline... the power of time itself... I plan to use the machine to reset time... back before humans had declared war on us and banish us to the underworld..."**_

 _ **"Chara had such a fixation on the machine and one day... one terrible day that changed the lives for all monsters... I caught Chara trying to use my invention... I tried to stop her... and in our struggle we fell into the machine... something bad happened and the machine began to malfuction..."**_

 _ **Gaster hugged the child closer as black ooze began to seep out of his eye-sockets.**_

 _ **"My physical body scattered... the pieces of me disappeared in sparks of gold... and my soul became trapped in the neverending void... where space and time does not exist... Chara seem to climb out of the machine unscathed... or so it seemed... I was able to watch from the void as the child became ill... and died... a week after the incident..."**_

 _ **Gaster began to tremble as the ooze flowed more freely from his eye-sockets.**_

 _ **"C-child... please... find the scattered parts of my body... I wish to be free... I want to see my children again... I want to be able to hug them... and tell them how much I love them... Please..."**_

* * *

Frisk slammed the door to her house open and sluggishly walked in, carelessly throwing the bag of supplies on the ground which was cover in junk, and smelly unwashed clothes.

She walked to the corner which housed her kitchen, if you could call it a kitchen and pulled out a half empty bag of marshmallows. Frisk threw herself down on her battered ripped sofa and began to shove the sweet fluffy pieces of love she called marshmallows mercilessly into her mouth.

After she had eaten the whole lot Frisk threw the packet on the ground and closed her eyes, ready for a good nap.

"Ewww big sis! Your house smells like Uncle Sans Bedroom!"

Frisk cracked her eyes open and shot up on the sofa, Chindora looked up at her smiling happily.

"WHAT THE HELL KID!?" screamed Frisk and she tried to jump away from the child, her back slamming into the sofa. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!? HOW ARE YOU HERE!?"

Chindora giggled as she climbed on the sofa and sat beside the human who was freaking out.

"Uncle Papyrus told me that he found you on this hill, and that their was a house here!" the child suddenly frowned as Frisk shuddered at how much she looked like Toriel and Asriel.

"A week went by and you hadn't come back! So I came here instead!"

Frisk got up from the sofa and glared at the child. "Kid... this is MY house and I don't like people coming in un-invited! Does mom know your here?"

Chindora suddenly started to fidget as a horrible sinking feeling rose in Frisk's guts. "Mom doesn't know your here does she... Kid... what a stupid and reckless thing you've just did!"

"I'm sorry... but I wanted to see you!" protested Chindora as Frisk crossed her arms in irritation.

"Kid..." Chindora looked up with wide eyes as the human gave her a sinister grin. "You have no idea how much danger you put yourself in by being near me. You wanna end up dead?"

Frisk bent over slightly, her grin widening at the sudden look of fear on the child's face. "Stay away from me kid, or your going to have a bad time."

Chindora gave a sudden fearful sob and bolted from the sofa and out the door. Frisk walked to the doorway and watched the child run down the hill before slamming the door shut and throwing herself on the sofa again.

"Stupid kid." grunted Frisk trying to ignore the sudden sensation of feeling like a douchbag as she closed her eyes. The kid was safer away from her, she couldn't risk Chindora getting involve with her problems.

Seconds ticked by and Frisk couldn't seem to relax, was the kid going to be ok getting home on her own? She was only six after all.

She rolled on her side and grunted, why can't she get comfortable!?

Would Chindora be ok? The human Royal Guards were constanty on the watch for her but they wouldn't come near here, they don't dare come near the Monsters but still... What if the kid got lost and strayed over the boarders?

"God damnit kid!" yelled Frisk angrily as she leaped from the sofa and bolted through the door, tearing down the hill in the direction she saw the kid go.

She lost count of the time as she raced towards the Monster Kingdom. The kid better be safe... please let her get home safe.

Frisk halted just as she reached the first house, the sounds of pained sobbing reaching her ears. "H-hey kid... is that you?"

She walked around the corner of the house and saw Chindora crying heavily, her sobs laced with fear and pain. The child was cluching her leg, streams of blood flowed through her white fur staining it and her blue dress a horrible scarlett.

"Hey kid! It's o-ok shhh!" Frisk bent down towards the child but Chindora simply shook her head and the sobbing intensifed.

"I'm s-sorry... I (sob) I just wanted to see you! (sob) I was lonely and I wanted to see my big sister! (SOB) I WANT MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Frisk mentally slapped herself, she never wanted this to happen.

"It's gonna be ok kid. I'm going to fix your leg so don't move ok?" she clicked her fingers, Chindora stopped sobbing and watch in atonishment as Frisk's soul burst forth glowing a warm gentle gold.

The child's mangled leg glowed brightly then slowly faded, Chindora gasped as she strenched her leg out.

The blood and injury was gone, it was as if it had never happened.

"It's gone! Wow!" Chindora stared at Frisk and lunged forward, wrapping her tiny arms around the humans waist.

"I fell when I was running, it hurt so bad but you made it better! Your the best big sister ever!"

Frisk couldn't help but smile warmly as she ruffled the kids head, earning a giggle. Maybe Chindora wasn't so bad after all.

"I'm sorry kid, I shouldn't have been so nasty to you. It's just... I'm scared you might get hurt if your with me."

"I forgive you!" squealed Chindora cutely as Frisk blushed. "I love you big sister!"

The human blink slowly, surprised at what the child had just said. Then Frisk grinned widely as she turned around and gestured to her back.

"Come on kid. I'll give you a piggyback ride home and if you behave I might treat you to some Nice Cream.

Chindora squealed with delight and instanly clambered on the humans back, Frisk stood and with a laugh, began to walk towards the Ice-cream vendor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Of Goat Children and Souls!

* * *

 _ **"This is it my child... you can no longer stay... your body is now showing signs... of trangression... you must leave the void.**_

 _ **Frisked looked up with determination as a dribble of black ooze slowly flowed down the side of her face from her hairline.**_

 _ **"I'm ready Gaster. I'll keep my promise to you, I'll save the six human souls, find your fragments... I... I..." The child suddenly cast her gaze down, her small body trembling.**_

 _ **Gaster bent down as he place a hand on the her shoulder.**_

 _ **"Do not let your heart or Determination waver... keep pushing ahead no matter how hard the times are... but do not lose your self in the progress... I'll be watching over you child..."**_

 _ **Then suddenly everything went black as Frisks body became unusally heavy. When her vision finally started to clear and the weighted down sensation passed, the human saw she was lying on the dirt and rocky ground at the peak of Mt. Ebott.**_

 _ **Frisk was back on the surface world once again. She jumped when heard voices and crying, slowly she peeked over the edge and saw familiar figures on the mountain ridge below her.**_

 _ **Toriel was lying on the ground crying as if her heart would break, Asgore stood beside her with one arm draped over her shoulder. Alphys was hugging Undyne tightly as tears streamed down her face, the royal guard simply hugged her back while staring at the ground in grim horror. Sans and Papyrus simply sat on the ground together, the short skeleton clutched his head as his younger brother did his best to comfort him.**_

 _ **W.D Gaster had warn Frisk of this, time did not simply exist in the void.**_

 _ **The human quietly backed away from the heart-wrenching scene while ignoring the screams of protest in her head. She wanted to do nothing more then run into Toriels arms, to become the family she aways wanted, with all her friends beside her.**_

 _ **Frisk took one last glance before turning her back on them and walking away. She had a job to do, and Frisk vowed that she would not involve her family and risk them hurting.**_

 _ **Her friends have suffered enough.**_

* * *

"Well... here we are kid!" huffed Frisk feeling the tiredness slowly seep into her bones. Damn was this kid heavy for a six year old!

Chindora looked at the house before them and snorted with laughter. "Silly big sister! This is Uncle Sans and Uncle Papyrus's house!"

Frisk titted in irriation and place the goat child on the ground. "I know it is, I don't actually know where Mom and Dad live kid. I'm sure Paps can take you back."

"Noooooo!" squealed Chindora as she grasped Frisk's leg, almost making her trip. "H-hey kid! Get off me!"

"Don't go! I want to stay with you and play and do sister stuff!"

The human was getting really angry now, she could be halfway towards her next target now instead of being here with wailing child on her leg.

"Kid thats enough!" snapped Frisk as she grabbed the child under the arms and lifted her up, glaring at her.

"There's something really important I need to do and I don't have time to play with some brat who thinks I'm their sister! I have a job to do, don't get involved" " Suddenly there was a familiar pressence behind the human and she whipped her head around, coming face to face with Sans grinning face. The skeleton had certainly not been there a moment ago.

"eh... An important job to do? I wonder what that could be kiddo."

Frisk flinched, dropping the child by accident as one of the skeleton's pupils disappeared and the other erupted in blue flames. "it's n-none of your b-business Sans! I'm not a child a-anymore!" stuttered the human as she turned her face away.

Why was the expression on Sans face making fear and dread rise up in her chest?

"Hey... you don't need to do everything by yourself. You have friends who are willing to help, just remember your not alone kiddo ok?"

Frisk looked up as she felt a small blush form on her face, she wasn't alone? She wish she could believe that but... her friends were finally happy and she just couldn't bring herself to take that away.

A faint blue like blush dusted the Skeletons cheek-bones. He seemed surprise as he quickly turned to Chindora who was watching them both with silent interest.

"Hey kiddo... I use to be a banker but I lost **interest!** " Chindora giggled cutely as Sans grin grew wider if possible.

Frisk snorted with laughter as she walked beside Sans and leaned on his bony shoulder. Unable to stop the pun bursting from her mouth.

"It's not like the man didn't know how to juggle, he just didn't have the **balls** for it!"

Chindora looked confused as Sans smirked, closing one eye as the other stared at the human who was now snickering.

"Into adult puns are we? Well..." the skeleton moved his head forward as a bony hand suddenly grasped the humans arm. Frisk froze as Sans moved his mouth to her ear, their cheeks rubbing, cold bone to warm flesh.

" **Two can play that game."** he whispered, his grin widening.

Frisk suddenly pulled away, faintly realising she was panting as her face burned. What the hell was that about!?

"I don't have time to be messing around here, I'm leaving!" she snapped as Sans shrugged, looking almighty pleased with himself. Chindora looked between them, a wide smile on her face as if she knew something.

(Don't freak out Frisk, don't freak out!) thought Frisk as she spun around and marched off, her face still burning at what had transpired.

She didn't know how... but something in her platonic relationship with Sans seems to have shifted. Frisk didn't know if their relationship was even the same anymore, it clearly have started to drift in a direction that she had never expected.

And Frisk didn't know whenever to be excited or down-right terrified.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later after the human had returned home, Frisk kicked down the door to her sad looking shack without a thought and stepped outside. She stood in the fading sunlight, her red hoodie fluttering in the breeze as she hoisted up her travelling back-pack.

"Time to get this show on the road! Hell YEAH!" screamed Frisk as she raced down the hill, heading in the oppersite direction of Mt. Ebott.

Finally, after 2 years of hiding among the humans who wanted her dead, she was on the trail of the 4th lost human soul.

According to the rumors she heard in various tarvens and inns, there was a dark monsterous figure haunting the forest of Nivanna. The way the humans described it, there was no doubt in Frisks mind that this was the Soul she was looking for.

Hell... maybe she might be lucky and discover a of piece of Gaster as well. The human had already discover 2 fragments and knew she needed to find another 11.

"Unlucky 13..." muttered Frisk as she slowed down, now walking at a casual pace on the dirt track. "After this adventure I'm gonna sleep for a week and stuff my face with bags after bags of sweet sweet marshmallows!" Her mouth began to drool as she fantasied about the sugary treats, unaware of a small figure following her.

The sky had now darken considerly and Frisk slumped to the ground after hours of non-stop walking. "Man... I'm resting here for the night!" she groaned as her backpack was tossed on the ground.

Frisk laid down on the grassy earth and took a swing from her water bottle that she had pulled out of her backpack, while at the same time pulling a new pack of marshmallows from the pockets of her hoodie.

A nearby bush gave a slight rustle as the human began to unceremoniously stuff the marshmallows in her mouth. After finishing the whole pack and stuffing the rubbish in her hoodie pocket Frisk closed her eyes and sighed, crossing her arms underneath her head.

She really ought to set up a fire and set out her sleeping bag but... right now? She really couldn't care less as she slowly drifted off to sleep, failing to sense a figure approaching her.

"Big sister? You can't sleep like that! You'll catch a cold!"

Frisk snapped both eyes open! "AH!" She bolted into a sitting position and screamed at the figure next to her. Then she blinked and saw that it was Chindora, a pink rucksack on her back.

"WHAT THE HELL KID!" DON'T TELL ME YOU FOLLOW ME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE!?"

"I didn't want you to be alone big sister! I want to help you with your mission!" the little goat child beamed at Frisk who simply shook, her stomach feeling like it was filling up with hot boiling acid.

Oh no... oh no... what should she do?

The human shuddered as she turned to stare in the direction she had travelled from. Taking Chindora back will cost her at least 2 days to get back to where she is now, and whats to stop the kid from following her again?

She had no choice...

"Kid... I'm so angry at you right now... I don't even know what to say..." Frisk glared at the child who whimpered. "I've got no choice but to let you tag along, I can't be wasting any more time on a brat who won't do as she's told!"

"Really? I can stay!?" squealed Chindora as she pulled her backpack off and unzipped it. She pulled out a water bottle and took a sip.

"I wouldn't be happy if I was you kid..." hissed Frisk with a sinister grin, causing the child to choke on her water.

"You have no idea what I'm doing do you? You haven't got the slightest inkling of how much danger your in."

Frisk stood up and walked to her own rather large backpack, before sitting down and unzipping it. She cast a glance at the child and sighed at the sight of tears. Her heart began to tighten painfully.

This kid was going to be the death of her...

"I'm sorry... it's just..." Chindora looked down as the water bottle in her hand slipped slightly. "I always wanted a brother or sister... Even though I have Mommy and Daddy, Uncle Sans, Uncle Papyrus and everyone else... I was... lonely..."

Frisk froze, halting her action of rumaging in her bag. She looked at the kid sharply, her eyes widening in shock.

"Then Mommy told me you are my big sister and I, I was so happy! I look at you big sister... and I can see your lonely too, and your hurting! I want to make them all go away!"

Something wet was sliding down Frisk's face, startling her. She gingerly placed her hand on her face and realise she was crying.

She was crying...

"I... I am hurting kid... B-big time..." No no no no no not now! Don't break down! Don't!

The sound of a twig snapped but nobody paid any attention.

"I am lonely... Oh god kid I'm s-so lonely!" Frisk felt her Determination shatter as all the hurt and loneliness, fear and despair came bubbling to the surface.

The fear that she might not be able to save anyone. The despair that she might break her promise to her friend.

She is so scarced, so so very scared that she might fail to save a friend and won't be able to reset the timeline to bring them back because of her promise.

Frisk screamed in complete misery as her tiny body shuddered violently, tears streamed down her face like a river.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! B-BUT I HAVE TO! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO SUFFER ANYMORE! BUT IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO BAD! EVEN THE HUMANS HATE ME AND WANT ME D-DEAD FOR SETTING MONSTERS FREE!"

Chindora stood and threw herself at Frisk who contined to scream in pain and saddness. "STOP IT BIG SISTER! YOUR NOT ALONE ANYMORE! P-PLEASE!" yelled the child as she tightened her arms around the human, burying her furry white face in the pink hoodie.

"Your not alone... not anymore..."

Frisk shuddered to a stop at the muffled voice of the child... then slowly... she wrapped her arms around Chindora, resting her head on top of hers.

Frisk hiccuped, her breathing slowly evening out. She could feel the child warmth through her clothes and smiled, for the first time in a long time... she felt relaxed and contented, she didn't feel lonely.

"Thank you... little sis..." breathed the human as Chindora smiled and hugged her sister tightly.

"Umm... Big sister?"

"Umm?" murmured Frisk with her eyes closed, slowly feeling exhaustion setting in.

"I'm hungry... I didn't bring any food with me."

"Well then little sister of mine! I'll "Spagetti" up then and cook us some food!" Joked Frisk as she stood up, lifting the child with her. Chindora giggled and quickly grabbed her sister's face before planting a furry kiss on her cheek.

Frisk's eyes widen in surprise as her little sister contined to giggle. Stupid kid and her heart crushing cuteness.

"How does hotdogs sound?" She said, placing the child on the ground, the child responded with a positive squeal of delight.

The two worked together, laughing and joking as they gathered firewood from the surrounding area. Very soon both girls sat beside a roaring camp-fire that Frisk had lit with her flint from her bag, sticks held in their eager hands.

"Mom's so going to kill us both you know." said Frisk as she speared a sausage on her stick and held it over the fire.

"I know... Mommy's going to be really angry, and Daddy too." said Chindora as she speared her own sausage.

"Um... big sister? If you don't mind... Where are we going?"

Frisk stopped in the process in pulling out another bag of marshmallows from her backpack as she glanced at the child.

"I surpose it wouldn't hurt, your gonna find out anyway since your now travelling with me."

Frisk speared a couple of marshmallow on another stick and held them over the fire as Chindora watched her, curiousity and eagerness etched on her white face.

"Did Mom ever... tell you the story of the time that monsters... were trapped in the underground." Chindora nodded, both twisted their heads at the sound of rustling. Properly an animal or something.

"King Asgore had 6 human souls in his possession but... due to an event, those souls were set free. Or... so we thought." Frisk popped the now golden marshmallows into her mouth with a delighted groan, quickly swallowed and proceeded to spear more marshmallows. Her sausage lay in the fire quite forgotten.

"The human souls were set free, but they couldn't move on to the next life. Their fear, hatred... anger... those poor souls couldn't let go. Those humans fell to the underground just like I did once, a long time ago."

Frisk turned to Chindora who was listening with rapt attention, soaking up everything she said like a sponge.

"They were lost little sis... they were lost and scared. They were found and slaughtered by monsters, their souls ripped from their lifeless bodies and presented to the King."

A horrible silence followed as Frisk devoured the next batch of the golden sweets. "Now don't get me wrong!" she said as Chindora stared in shock.

"I'm not blaming the monsters for what happened. They were scared too and desperate, they were all in a living hell they couldn't escape from. They just wanted to be free, and see the wide blue skies above their heads, the wind on their bodies.." Frisk finally picked up her now charcoal sausage and threw it into a nearby bush with disgust.

"We're heading to Nirvanna Forest where I believe a human soul is roaming, this one will be the 4th Soul I'll set free, hopefully" Frisk smiled painfully at the memories of the previous souls she freed.

"Thats part of my job sis... I'm trying to save them. I want to set them free and stop their suffering." she ended the speech by shoving a few more marshmallows into her mouth, not bothering to cook them this time.

"Wo~ow! Your so cool big sis!" admired Chindora as Frisk smirked, obviously pleased with herself.

"I am pretty cool aren't I?" she boasted and then proceeded to shove the last few mashmallows in her mouth. The goat child screwed her face up as she watched.

"Your going to be sick if you kept eating all those sweets!"

Frisk shrugged as she swallowed and then proceeded to lick her sticky fingers. "Sorry can't help it, I love marshmallows so much!" she then suddenly grinned.

"Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda? He was lucky it was a soft drink."

Chindora burst into laughter, her hands shooting up to her mouth. "Your funny just like Uncle Sans!"

"What can I say? Sans may be a **bone-head** but if you throw him a **bone** he always pulls through for you!" Frisk began to laugh herself as Chindora threw herself backwards on the ground laughing hard.

"Hey big sis..." The goat girl said as their laughter finally died down. "Do you like Uncle Sans?"

"Huh? of course I little him sis." Frisk grinned as she shrugged. Why was the kid asking her a stupid question like that?

"No no! I mean... like LIKE him!" Chindora squeal as she looked up, her face shining with excitement.

"What do you mean like li- OH!" Frisk felt her face burn as she suddnely realised what the kid was trying to imply. Her like Sans in that way? How stupid! No way! Nu-huh! Nope!

Suddenly she remembered the feel of his bony cheek against her own, his breath fanning across her neck as he whispered... " **Two can play at that game."**

Frisk shook her head as her heart began to beat rapidly, her stomach felt like there was a fire-works display going on inside. No way she likes Sans... She can't... can she?

"Don't be s-stupid sis! I'm human and he's a skeleton Monster! Besides, he's my friend and I don't have any r-r-romantic feelings towards him at all!"

"Then why are you blushing big sister?" giggled Chindora as she sat up. "Frisk loves Sans! Frisk loves Sans! Frisk and Sans, sitting in the tree! K.I.S-!?"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Frisk red faced as she tackled the child who giggled and squealed with delight as the human began to tickle her sides.

"No one embrasses the GREAT AND POWERFUL FRISK and gets away with it! Prepare to meet your DOOM! DEATH BY TICKLES!"

"NOOOO! STOP! STOOOOOP! AHHHHHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" roared Chindora with laughter as her sister's fingers wiggled along her sides without mercy.

Finally Frisk stopped and stood back, smirking at the still laughing figure of her little sister. "Time for little goat children to be sleeping!" she said as she went to her backpack and pulled out a sleeping bag.

She kicked off her boots and pulled her red hoodie over her head before unrolling the sleeping bag and clambering inside. Frisk held open the side, gesturing for Chindora to join in."I only have one sleeping bag sis so your gonna have to snuggled in here with me, unless you prefered to sleep outside in the cold."

Chindora giggled and quickly clambered in, hugging her sister with delight as Frisk zipped up the sleeping bag.

"Goodnight... big sister..."

Frisk smiled warmly, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time. "Goodnight... lil' sis."

Both girls closed their eyes and soon fell fast asleep.

A bush nearby rustled as a figure slowly emerged, the figure shuffled over to the camp fire and sat down were they proceed to grab a spare sausage and speared it, they looked over to the sleeping girls as he cooked.

The grin widen on the figures face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Forth Soul

* * *

 _ **"Halt child! In the name of King Merino!"**_

 _ **11 year old Frisk stopped in the process of eating an apple as she stared at the soldiers marching towards her.**_

 _ **"Frisk Dreemur! You have been accused of treason by the High King Merino! The Crime... for breaking the barrier and setting Monsters free!" said the nearest soldier as he glared at the child who simply stared back in horror and confusion.**_

 _ **"But... the Monsters just want to live peacefully on the surface... They haven't done anything wrong!"**_

 _ **"By order of the King!" continued the Soldier, Ignoring the now trembling child who was clutching her apple so hard she was crushing it. "Your punishment is... DEATH!"**_

 _ **"MOMMY!" screamed Frisk as the blade of a sword swung towards the child. A sudden flash of gold and all the soldiers froze, Frisk spun around and began to run as fast as her little legs could carry her.**_

 _ **Frisk cried as she tried to get far away from the bad men who wanted to kill her.**_

* * *

"Why are we going to a human village big sister?" asked Chindora looking scared at the prospect.

"Because some stupid wild animal ate all my damn sausages!" growled Frisk angrily as she stomped up the hill. "And now we don't have any damn food!"

That morning 3 hours ago Frisk had discovered while packing away, that all the food from her backpack was gone. Even the ketchup bottle she bought with her was empty, and they haven't even use it yet!

"I mean come on! What kind of wild animal eats ketchup!" she yelled as Chindora giggled, trying to keep up with her sisters pace.

The two continued to walk for a while before the child suddenly spoke up. "Big sister?"

"Hmm?"

"Well.. last night when, you know..." Chindora blushed as Frisk cast a curious glance at her. "When you was crying... you said the humans hated you, and that they... well..."

Frisk grinned as she place a hand on the child's head and ruffled it with affection. "I did say that didn't I?"

Frisk couldn't believe she opened her big mouth and spilled her secret in her moment of weakness. There's no way in hell she wanted her friends to know that the humans have turned their back on her. Not to mention the attempted ending of her life.

"Look kid... about the whole humans hating me and stuff. Promise me you won't tell any of the others about it ok?"

"I promise..." muttered Chindora looking concern and worried.

After half an hour of silence Frisk signed deeply and stared at the little child who trudged besides her, worry still etched on her little face.

"Your still worried about the human village aren't you? Well don't be lil' sis. The humans there are properly the only ones who don't hate me or monsters."

"Huh? Why?" asked Chindora as she stared up with confusion.

"These particular humans are the dependents of those who did not want to wage war against the Monsters. The current human king at that time was very angry at them for not being on his side and... well... lets just say he punished them very badly."

Both girls finally reached the top of the hill and stood to stare at the fantastic view of the lake mapped out below them, Chindora gasped in delight as she stared at the sparkling crystal blue waters.

"After their er... punishment, the humans moved far away from the rest of their kind and settled down in a beautiful valley... there!"

Frisk pointed towards the lake with a wide grin as Chindora looked and saw a small village nestled against the side of the lake. "Welcome to the Village of Asgore!"

"V-village of Asgore!?" shouted the child bewildered as Frisk began to laugh loudly at the dumbstruck expression aimed at her. "Why did they name their village after Daddy!?"

"Actually it's more like they named the village after your great great great so many greats Grandfather who happened to be known as King Asgore the First! The humans who didn't want the war to happen were actually friends with the Monster King." Said Frisk grinning with delight as she began to march down the hill, her sister hurrying to catch up.

"How do you know all of this big sister?" Asked Chindora in amazement, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"Heh... I've been to this village before sis, a few times actually. I use to love sitting down and listen to the Elder as she told stories on their history."

"Wo~oow!" squealed the little goat child as she quickly latched her hand on her sisters, causing her to turn around and smile.

It was actually nice having the kid tag along, Frisk just hoped Toriel wouldn't kill her when they got back.

Finally after 20 minutes of trekking they reached the entrance of the village, and Chindora couldn't help but gasp with delight as she stared at the many flowers seemingly growing everwhere. Yellow, blues, and red flowers grew from the walls and the roof of the buildings themselves and the surrounding ground.

The buildings seem to be made from birch wood and the people seem to wear brightly colored clothes to match the never-ending sea of flowers.

"I see it hasn't changed a bit. Fancy a bite to eat kid?" Asked Frisk grinning and laughed out loud as Chindora frantically nodded her head, her long white ears flapping.

The pair made their way to a stand in the centre of the village, the child gasped in delight again as she saw a tall white fountain shooting out crystal blue water, vines and flowers grew all over it.

"Here ya go sis! Don't say I never give you anything!" grinned Frisk as she turned around holding two burgers and she handed one to the child. "It's a vegi burger since the people here don't eat meat.

Chindora noticed a few people, including the vendor staring at her with curiosity but she didn't care as the smell of the food made her mouth water. So she took a bite and instantly closed her eyes in bliss, the burger tasted like heaven.

"Is that a Monster?" asked a young lady dressed in a bright navy blue dress as she stepped forward, her face filled with pleasant curiosity.

"Yep!" smiled Frisk happily as she patted Chindora's head, causing the child's face to flush from the sudden attention.

"Oh wow! Welcome to the village little one!" exclaimed the lady as more humans began to gather around. Chindora hid behind her sister, clutching onto the older one's shorts.

The humans laughed merrily at the sight.

"It's nice to finally see a monster on the surface." said an elderly women dressed in earth green robes as she stepped through the crowd, the humans moved to allow her through.

Frisk swallowed the last bite of her burger and grinned widely. "Village Elder! Nice to see ya again. I've been reading a book on anti-gravity lately, it's impossible to put down!"

The Elder chuckled at the teenagers pun as the other humans groaned, some shook there heads smiling. "I see you haven't changed a bit my dear, and who may I ask is the young one with you?"

"My names Chindora!" squeaked the child as she quickly came forwards, her confidence coming back.

"The kid decided to follow me so I allowed her to tag along." Frisk grinned as the Elder smiled warmly at the child.

"How sweet, but please be cautious where you take her. You know as well as I do that the rest of our kind do not take kindly to Monsters. I'll hate to think something bad as happened to the child..."

Frisk suddenly looked guilty but determined. "The kids going to be fine Elder, I'll protect her no matter what!"

"Big Sister!" giggled Chindora as she hugged her sisters leg tightly, almost making her trip in the process.

The Elder looked surprised.

"Big sister? My dear... seems you finally got the family you wanted." Frisk froze at the Elder words as the aged women simply chuckled and walked away.

A... a family? The teenager stared down at Chindora who was waving at the humans as they too began to walk off, some of them smiled and waved back. Frisk resisted the urge to cry as she turned around and began to walk in the direction of the shops.

"Come on sis! We have supplies to buy!"

Chindora stuffed the last bite of her burger into her waiting mouth and raced after her sister with a delighted smile.

* * *

"Are we there yet? I'm so tired... My legs hurt..." whined the little goat child as she lagged behind Frisk who had stopped and tutted at her. They've been travelling across the country for three days now.

"Sorry kid but your the one who followed me and wanted to tag along."

"I miss Mommy!" whined Chindora again as she stopped and sat down on the dirt covered floor with a thud.

"Stop acting selfish sis, we're nearly there now. Look!" Frisk pointed in the distance where they could see the beginning of a large imposing forest. "I'll say another two hours of walking and then we can stop and rest for the day."

Chindora started to make whiney noises as she threw herself backwards. "I don't want to walk for another two hours! I'm tired! No! Nooooo!"

Frisk placed a hand on her face from the little monsters childish behaviour. Maybe having the kid tag along was a bad idea after all. She was tired too and would rather be home sleeping on her sofa then chasing after some lost soul that will attempt to murder her on the spot.

"Hop on sis..." the teenager said as she slowly bent on one knee, gesturing to her back.

Chindora stopped crying and instantly got up, she climb and sat on top of the teenagers backpack while she swung her legs over Frisks shoulders and held onto her head. "Thanks big sister!"

"Urgh..." moaned Frisk as she gingerly stood up and began to walk, she could feel her legs burning and screaming in protest.

There better be a soul in this damn forest!

Finally after two silent agonizing hours, (The goat child had fallen asleep) they made it. Frisk stood with shaking legs at the edge of Nivanna Forest, finally... another soul soon to be free. Now she needed to only set up camp, restore the strength she will need and leave Chindora at the campsite for safety.

"W-we're... h-here..." suddenly her legs gave way as she collapsed to the ground with a crash, exhaustion finally taking over.

Chindora awoke with a yelp as she was flung off her sisters back where she hit the ground rather hard, she got up while rubbing her elbow and flinched when she saw the motionless figure on the ground.

"Big sister?" Frisks ragged breathing was the only response she got. This made the child panic.

Something cracked loudly in the woods in front of them.

"Big sister!" Chindora stood up and ran to her sister's side where she proceeded to shake the others arm.

"Are you ok!? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" cried the child looking extremely guilty as she hugged the teenagers arm.

"It's... o-ok... ju...st... t-tired..." wheezed Frisk as she slowly opened her eyes, her gaze unfocused.

SNAP! THUD! THUD! CRACK!

Chindora snapped her head towards the trees and froze, her body began to violently shudder. Frisk was about to ask what was wrong when she suddenly froze, this feeling... no... it can't be...

The human felt as if her body was being cocoon in a veil of misery and hatred, her body began to shudder at the familiar sensation. No dout about it... the lost human soul was here, right now. A Soul Wraith...

That's impossible, according to the data she gathered the Soul Wraith should be much deeper in the woods, she'd made a terrible mistake. She and Chindora were in extreme danger.

"C-chindora!... RUN!" wheezed Frisk as she desperately willed her body to move.

 _ **kill... you...**_

The Soul Wraith finally came into view... Twice as tall as a human, it's gleaming white bones showing through ripped and tattered charcoal black flesh. It's teeth and nails long and jaggered, one eye melted shut while the other... yellow with a black pinprick pupil filled with murderous rage. The physical from of the human souls hatred, fear and misery.

 _ **kill... you... ... kill you... KILL YOU ALLLLLLLL!"**_

"CHINDORA! For the love of marshmallows RUN!" screamed Frisk in a blind panic as the child stared at the creature before them with wide eyes full of horror and fear, her body trembled more violently.

She did not move.

 _ **KILL YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLL!**_ The Soul Wraith lunged towards Chindora, it's razor sharp claws aiming for her small neck.

"MOVE DAMMIT!" screamed Frisk as she used sheer willpower to move her screaming body, she rammed into the child and sent her flying out of harms way.

THUD!

Frisk gasped as pain beyond imaginable shot through her body from her abdomen, she held her breath as she tried to overcome the searing merciless pain. She looked down through the cloud of agony and saw four clawed fingers buried in her flesh, blood soaking her hoodie a sickly scarlett as it poured down her legs to the ground.

A bone surround in a blue fiery blaze slammed into the Soul Wraith with such force that it sent the creature flying, Frisk fell to the ground as the claws were ripped out of her stomach and the world around began to blur and darken.

"UNCLE SANS!" screamed Chindora as she began to cry frantically.

Frisk fell to her knees as her senses slowly started to fade, she placed her hands on the gaping hole in her abdomen in a weak attempt to stop the flow of blood pouring out of her like a tap. She was dimly aware of a figure suddenly in front of her, faint shock broke through her pain laced cloudy mind as she recognised the black striped shorts and blue open hoodie.

Sans flicked a finger in the air as two large Gaster Blasters appeared, hovering over the short skeleton. He grinned darkly as he stared at the Soul Wraith, one eye-socket fully black while the other blazed with a terrifying blue blaze.

Frisk couldn't believe it, Sans... He really is here, she smiled as blood trickled from her mouth. He looked so angry despite the grin on his face. He's was angry, oh so so angry.

Chindora lay curled up on the ground where she had landed, the small thing was sobbing her heart out.

Seeing the distressed child and the skeleton before her, it filled her with Determination!

Frisk glared as Sans and the creature battled, she slowly raised her shaking blood stain hand and clicked her fingers watching with a sudden grin as her soul burst forward.

Everyone suddenly stopped, as Frisk them made freeze with her magic.

"Kiddo! What are you doing!?" shouted Sans as obvious fear laced his voice. Frisk ignored him as she used her Determination to stand up and run towards the Soul Wraith, her eyes locked on her target.

"Keeping my Promise!" yelled Frisk, her body screaming in agony as she leaped towards the creature. She placed her hand behind her soul and thrusted it forwards.

"FRISK NO!"

The soul made contact... and everything went dark.

* * *

 _ **I'm so scared... I never meant them any harm...**_

 _ **I just wanted to go home... I wanted my Mummy... I just wanted to go home!**_

 _ **Frisk opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness, a purple heart shaped soul hovered before her. Her injury was gone.**_

 _ **I didn't mean to fall down... I just wanted to see if it was true...**_

 _ **that monsters really lived in the underground...**_

 _ **I was so scared... so so scared... They hunted me down...**_

 _ **and they tore me apart with such hatred...**_

 _ **It hurt so bad...**_

 _ **I never meant them harm...**_

 _ **Frisk held her hand out, her soul appeared and simmered in her palm. It filled the darkness with light and warmth.**_

 _ **The purple soul flashed and disappeared, in it's place was a 10 year old boy with purple trousers and a blue top. His hair a messy mousy brown and glasses on his round baby face.**_

 _ **I didn't mean to wander away from home...**_

 _ **I'm so sorry... I just want to go back...**_

 _ **I want my Mummy... Please... I just want my Mummy...**_

 _ **Frisk smiled warmly at the boy as she wrapped her arms around him, their souls touched and glimmered brightly.**_

 _ **"It's ok... the nightmare is finally over... I promise..."**_

 _ **The boy cried as he hugged the girl back.**_

 _ **Thank you... for bringing me out of the darkness...**_

 _ **your light... your warmth...**_

 _ **I feel... safe... so safe...**_

 _ **The darkness completely faded to a dazzling white as the boy reverted to the purple soul which drifted gently upwards out of Frisks arms.**_

 _ **Thank you...**_

* * *

"F...! Fr...k!"

Frisk groaned at the muffled voices as her body suddenly became heavy and weak, she cried as white hot pain shot through her body making her shudder. It hurt so much.

"B...si...ter!"

Make the voices go away... her head hurt so much... she just wanted to sleep and make the pain go away... so tired...

"Fri...k! Frisk!"

Frisk tried to open her eyes but she couldn't, it hurt too much. She felt her body move slowly and faintly realised she was being held by what felt like bony cold hands.

"Damn... she's lost too much blood! Grab my hand kid, I'm gonna take a shortcut and get us straight to Toriel." said a familiar voice. It sounded like... Sans?

"P-please b-be ok b-b-big sister... p-please..." said another voice. Frisk tried to talk but instead felt the darkness wrapped around her instead, pulling her into a dream-less pain filled sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a quick note, the way I see the world of Undertale is kinda like a dungeon crawler fantasy world with quests and stuff before the monsters were banished. The world now is modern but still holds aspect of the fantasy world. So instead of police, it's just royal guards. It's hard to explain.

Chapter 7 - For the love of Bone.

* * *

 _ **14 year old Frisk ran with full speed up the endless stairs of a tall block of flats as the royal guards chased her, their swords hungry for her blood.**_

 _ **"Come on guys! Can't we just... get along?"**_

 _ **"Die traiter!"**_

 _ **Frisk smirked as she picked up speed, that answered her question. Finally she reached the top and burst through the door onto the roof, sprinting to the edge as the guards followed her.**_

 _ **If only she hadn't been so over-confident, someone was bound to have recognised her as she sang karikoke at the Family bar.**_

 _ **"You have no where to run traiter!"**_

 _ **Frisk smirked as she spun around to face the bulking men behind her, their swords drawn and ready to strike.**_

 _ **"Nope but I can float!" she said as she stepped backwards off the building. The mens faces were full of atonishment as she fell throught the air.**_

 _ **With a click of her fingers, Frisk's soul burst forward and she used her magic to slow her descent. The girl gently floated to the ground as the men far above screamed curse words at her.**_

 _ **"Looks like I've fallen for ya! Still not having my number though!" Frisk laughed as she felt her feet touch the ground.**_

 _ **"Pathetic... so much potenial... wasted."**_

 _ **The girl quickly turned around and saw a small child stand on the other side of the road, the child's smile and gleaming red eyes sent chills down her spine.**_

 _ **"Oh... hey Chara." said Frisk caually as she approached the child who seem to flicked slightly, as if she wasn't really fully there.**_

 _ **"The humans don't deserve to live... why are you sparing their lives!?"**_

 _ **"You really need to chill out... enjoy life instead of being all, well.. you I surpose." the girl said as she walked down the road. Chara floated along the ground beside her.**_

 _ **"You may have blocked me from your soul Frisk, but one day... your going to hurt... it will be glorious to see. I have plenty of time to**_ **KILL!** _ **"**_

 _ **Frisk grinned darkly at the child. "See? You made a funny! Your getting better already."**_

 _ **Chara smiled sweetly, then she vanished as Frisk contined to walk down the street.**_

* * *

The darkness finally began to fade as Frisk slowly opened her eyes, but she could see nothing except whiteness. Was she dead? Her body felt heavy and unresponsive, shooting pains in her abdomen made her flinch. Nope... she certainly wasn't dead.

Muffled voices filled her ears as she closed her eyes again and groaned, her ears felt as if they were filled with cotton balls and her throat felt dry and itchy.

A cool hand touched her face, almost making her flinch. Frisk moaned slightly and moved her head towards the hand, it felt so nice despite the pain in her head.

The hand cupped her cheek for a moment before it pulled away. No... please don't go away. Frisk forced her eyes open and opened her mouth to speak, her vision was now filled with blurry shapes and colours.

"D...on't... g-g...o..." it hurt to speak. The hand returned to her cheek and gently caressed it, the cold felt wonderful against her burning face. Did she have a fever?

Frisk could no longer keep her eyes open as she slowly closed them, she fell into a deep sleep as the hand never left her face.

* * *

 _ **My child... I'm so proud of you...**_

 _ **you have freeed another soul from it's nightmare...**_

Gaster? Is... is that you?

 _ **Yes my child... I am speaking to you... from the void to your dream...**_

I got injuried badly didn't I? I'm sorry...

 _ **Sorry?... My dear sweet child...**_

 _ **you risked your life to save another... and still suceeded in freeing a lost soul...**_

 _ **you have nothing to be sorry for...**_

I... can't remember it all. Some parts of it are blurry but... Sans was there, wasn't he?

 _ **He was indeed my child... it seems my eldest has taken an interest in you...**_

 _ **You was unaware... but my son... has been following you on your journey...**_

 _ **since the day you left to start it...**_

Wait what!? So he's the one who ate my damn sausages and ketchup! Stupid bonehead!

 _ **Please forgive him my child... if it had not been for my son...**_

 _ **you would be dead...**_

True... Good ole' Sans, even now... he's still watching over me, after all these years. He really is a great friend.

 _ **Mmmmmm... it is time I allowed you to rest my child... I'm sure your friends are eager for you to awaken... particularly my son...**_

 _ **sleep well... my child...**_

* * *

Sunlight streamed through Frisk's eye-lids as she slowly started to wake up, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times to rid the sleep. Chirping birds from outside told the teenager that it was morning.

Frisk then noticed something strange, a few things actually. One, she knew she had been sleeping in Sans bed due the sheer amount of clothes and rubbish piled around the room, not including the junk tornado in the far corner. Two, the only clothes she was wearng was a matching blue panties and bra, her entire mid-riff were heavily banaged.

Frisk was just about to get out of bed to search for some clothes when the door creaked open.

Sans walked into the room and suddenly froze as he saw the teenager awake, a tired grin on her face. "K-kiddo... your awake! How are ya feeling buddy?" he grinned widely as he shuffled to the side of the bed.

"Bone-tired but ok, at least I don't have dirty great fingernails stuck in my stomach anymore amirite?" she grinned, her voice croaky.

Sans flinched as his grin grew slightly smaller, his pupils disappeared. Frisk looked surprised at her friends reaction.

"Kid... don't ever do that again..." he whispered as Frisk looked away, guilt creeping up.

"I know you've been following me..." said Frisk as she sat up and rested against the bed board, she pulled the blanket with her to keep herself covered. The skeleton didn't move.

"Look... I don't know what you heard as you stalked me but-!" Sans quickly cut her off, his left eye burst with blue fire magic.

"I heard everything kiddo... every damn word." The skeleton suddenly leaned in very close as Frisk stared in shock as a unwanted blush dusted across her face, he leaned in so close that their faces almost touched.

Why the hell is he getting so close!? Why the hell am I blushing!? I don't like him that way do I? NOPE! NO I DON'T. NO FRISK! NO! HE IS YOUR FRIEND! YOUR BONEY SKELETON FRIEND!

"And if you think I'm just gonna laze around like normal knowing what your doing... then think again buddy, cos ole' Sansy gonna help you out!"

The skeleton's eyes returned to normal, but Frisk could see the pain clearly in them. "I don't ever want to see you injured like that... ever again. If I'm with you... then I can protect you right? I want to help you kiddo... Doing that big of a job on your own... it's lonely isn't it..."

Frisk stared at the deep meaning behind her friends words, it was as if he was speaking from experience. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the skeleton's own and began to nuzzle with affection.

San's eye-sockets widen in surprise and shock, as a deep blue blush spread over his boney face. Then slowly, he closed his eye-sockets and began to nuzzle back.

Then finally... Frisk pulled away slightly and gently giggled as the skeleton opened his eyes-sockets in confusion, then surprise as he quickly pulled away from the bed. His whole face burning a deep fiery blue.

"A-ah hey um... y-yeah..." Sans stuttered in obvious embaressment, then his grin widen as he gave a shaky laugh. "You know how to change the mood kiddo, I'll throw you a bone for that!"

Change the mood huh? Wait... did she just... give him a skeleton kiss... Nah... it was just a friendly gesture, friends kiss all the time right?

Frisk felt that her face was still burning and her heart had speed up, but she put it down to her injury and not from her friend. No romantic feelings here... nope.

"H-how long... have I been asleep?" she cringed as she looked towards the window hoping to quickly change the subject, the sky outside was bright and greyish blue. Winter was coming.

"Eh... you've been sleeping for two weeks kiddo." grinned Sans as the blue blush finally faded away. "Toriel binned your clothes by the way... said they couldn't be saved."

"What!? Dammit! That was my favourite hoodie as well..." Frisk pouted as she sunk into the bed and breathed deeply, the bed smelled slightly... of Sans? What?! Had the skeleton not bothered to wash his sheets before sticking her in it? Proberly not...

"Hey, If you want to get up I've got some clothes for you right here!" Sans bent down and randomly picked up a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, he held them out to Frisk with a wide grin. "Here ya go kiddo!"

"But their YOUR clothes! That you just picked off your floor!" Frisk yelped as she gestured around the messy room, her blush coming back along with a feeling of disgust.

"What? They've clean, unless you prefer to walk around in your undies for the world to see." Sans suddenly smirked as the teenager took the clothes with a look of caution, his eye-sockets narrowed playfully.

"Not that I'll mind if you do, course bro might get his cape in a twist."

Frisk glared at him as her face burned even more, something dropped into her stomach and exploded like fireworks. Just what was the idiot trying to imply!?

"I er... need to change." she blustered as she held up the clothes. "So can you... leave the room?"

"What... I'm not allowed to watch?" The skeleton smirked as the human squeaked in shock.

What the hell was wrong with him!?

"GET OUT!" screamed Frisk as she grabbed her pillow and threw it with force at Sans, who simply teleported out of the room with a smug ass grin before he was hit.

Frisk was shaking, just what was going on? She wasn't use to the skeleton suddenly acting like this with her, did he like her? Or was he just messing with her.

She sighed deeply as she tenderly touched her forehead, at the spot where they had nuzzled. No... this was wrong. She couldn't afford to fall for her friend... she vowed off romance until her job was done.

Sans was just a friend... and Frisk had to make sure it stayed like that. She didn't want to love and have it ripped away from her. If that happened... she'll be too broken to fulfill her promise.

And thats something she couldn't allow to happen.

* * *

Frisk slowly made her way down the stairs after getting dressed in the clothes Sans had given her, she had also took the cleanest pair of socks she could find on the floor. She hated the idea of wearing the skeletons used socks but she hated to be bare-footed even more, so she just have to suck it up.

Her wound was nothing more then a faint scar, Frisk guessed she had Toriel's healing magic to thank for that. Didn't stop her abdomen from being sore though as she tried not to flinch as she moved.

"OH MY GOSH! HUMAN! YOUR AWAKE!"

Frisk grinned as Papyrus ran up to her, she tried not to laugh at the pink flowery apron he wore over his armor.

"Yo Paps! My friend's bakery burned down last night. Now his business is toast!"

"WHAT?" Papyrus confused face suddenly turned red as he realised Frisk had said a joke. "FRISK!"

She sniggered as the skeleton glared down at her, then he suddenly smiled. "I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK HUMAN. OH! YOU MUST BE HUNGRY, WHY DON'T I MAKE YOU SOME PANCAKES?"

Frisk blanched as she remembered what Papyrus 'cooking' was like when she was a child in the underground. Maybe after nine years it had improved? Frisk wished to the sweet marshmallow gods that they have, because she couldn't bring herself to say no as she looked at his excited face.

"Sure Paps... Pancakes sound really good right about now." she smiled, her mind screaming no at her.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I THE GREAT AMAZING PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU THE MOST MOUTH-WATERING PANCAKES IN THE WORLD!" with that the tall skeleton raced into the kitchen, Frisk flinched as various pots and pans began to bang and clang together.

The front door suddenly opened as Toriel and Chindora walked in, brown paper shopping bags in their arms. Chindora looked up and screamed as she saw Frisk. "BIG SISTER!"

The goat child dropped her shopping bag on the floor without a thought and raced towards Frisk, she slammed into her sister as she tightly wrapped her arms around her waist.

Pain exploded as Frisk cried out, Chindora quickly let go as if burned as the teenagers fell to the floor.

"FRISK!"

Frisk broke out into a sweat as she tried to steady her breathing, the pain making black spots appear in her vision.

Toriel raced to the humans side as Chindora began to cry, The Queen gently placed a hand under Frisks head as the other hand went to her abdomen where it began to glow, the pain began to melt away.

"I'm s-sorry Mommy! I didn't mean to!" sob the child. Before Toriel could respond however, Frisk raised her arm and ruffled the child's head.

"D-don't worry about it sis. You were j-just happy to see me right? I'm glad your ok" Frisk grinned as Papyrus rushed into the room.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED!" the skeleton asked shocked as Sans appeared behind him out of no where, concern laced on his skull.

"Frisk..." said Toriel in a quiet voice as all eyes turned to her. "WHAT WAS YOU THINKING CHILD!?"

Everyone flinched as her voice cracked across the room like a whip.

"YOU VANISHED BEFORE I GOT TO TALK TO YOU, THEN A WEEK LATER YOU'VE BOUGHT TO ME ON DEATH'S DOOR! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH MY MIND!?"

"M-mom..." whispered Frisk as tears began to swell in her eyes. Toriel pulled her tight to her chest as she too began to cry.

"I thought you was dead child... nine years... where have you been for nine year!?"

Frisk broke down completly in her mother grasp, her arms wrapped around her mother in a desperate attempt for comfort.

"I'm s-sorry mom! I'm s-sorry! (sob) I'm sorry!" I wanted t-to come back! I r-really (sob) did! I wanted to c-come back s-so bad! But I made a promise, and I d-didn't want to involve you guys!" sobbed Frisk as Toriel pulled away slightly, tears streaming down her face.

"Why child!? Why wouldn't you involve us!?"

"Because e-everyone was finally happy! I w-wanted you g-guys to enjoy your freedom instead of w-wasting it helping me to fulfill a p-promise! I didn't want to put y-you guys in danger!"

"A promise? Frisk... what is going on!?" Toriel whisped as her eyes widened. Frisk rubbed her eyes as she slowly calmed down.

She had no choice... she couldn't keep doing this anymore...

"I... I can't tell you the whole story, I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Frisk looked up at her mother with red watery eyes and then around to the others. "I can't tell you the whole story... but I can tell you a part of it. The part that was responsible for my injury."

Toriel helped Frisk onto the sofa, and when everyone had gathered around she began to tell them. She told them how she made a promise to her friend, how a part of the promise was to hunt down the six human souls that use to be in Asgore's grasp and set them free from their pain and misery. She told them how the human souls turned into Soul Wraith... a beastly creature made real through negative emotions. How she had managed to save four of them...

Frisk looked pained as she also told them how the humans have turned against her, how they wanted her dead for treason. Sans eye-sockets turned pure black at this part, as everyone looked shocked and appalled.

"I can't leave them... the souls are suffering and I'm the only one who can save them. Please understand..." whispered Frisk as she hugged herself. Toriel wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her close.

"My child... To think you spent all these years trying to save those poor souls while being hated and hunted by your own kind. You should never have to do any of that on your own... You should have told us Frisk." soothed Toriel as she hugged the human closer.

"Your apart of our family child, your one of us. After everything you did for us in the underground, we would have gladly helped you on your quest."

"PAPYRUS AGREES HUMAN! I WOULD HAVE GLADLY HELP YOU! YOU ARE FAMILY, AND FAMILY STICK TOGETHER!"

"Bro's right... You don't ever have to be alone kiddo. I know you can't tell us the whole story, but we would have been here you for. You're apart of our crazy world whenever you like it or not!"

"I want to help you big sister!"

Frisk cried and laugh as everyone moved forwards to crush her into a group hug, everyone was willing to help despite the fact that her job was dangerous and she couldn't tell them the whole truth... this is truly what family is all about.

"Your family kid..." grinned Sans as he slipped a arm around Frisk's waist causing her smile warmly at him. Finally eveyone pulled back from the hug, their face's wet with tears but filled with love and joy.

"By the way my child, I've only just noticed." asked Toriel as she stared at the teenagers clothes. "Did you not like the clothes I've bought for you to replace your old ones?"

Frisk blinked in shock before snapping her head towards Sans with an angry expression, the skeleton simply shrugged as he grinned widely.

* * *

It took a week and many fights with Toriel and Chindora about moving into their castle before Frisk finally managed to go to her own home. Though it certainly didn't stop Sans from visiting every few days, she enjoyed his company as they spent many hours passing puns or just lazing around on the sofa.

Frisk did notice a certain change in her boney friends behaviour as the weeks passed by. His puns became more perverted, and one time even teleported on the sofa as Frisk went to sit down. She ended up sitting on his lap and as he tried to hug her, Frisk had freaked out and booted him from the house.

Soon enough, it became November as harsh winds swept in on the land.

Knock knock!

Frisk looked up from the various newspapers she had 'borrowed' from the Human City as she stared at the door, she had been trying to gather any new information that might lead her to the next soul or maybe even a fragment.

"That better not be you Sans! I'm busy and I still have't forgiven your fat boney ass for the sofa incident!" huffed the teen as she got up and and opened her door, it wasn't Sans as she expected.

"Darling! How are you doing my beautiful dazzling friend!" sang Mettaton as he did a sexy pose. "My I come in?"

"Hey Mettaton, what's up dude?" asked Frisk as she closed her door behind the robot, she was confused as he had never came to visit her before.

"Are those San's clothes darling? Why would you want to wear those ghastly things of his?" Frisk blushed as the robot pointed to the white t-shirt, black short and white socks she were wearing.

In truth, she liked the clothes and had refused to give them back when Sans asked for them, but the skeleton didn't seem mad when she had said no. He actually smiled brightly as if greatly pleased and simply walked away.

"Why are you here Mettaton?" Frisk said in a slightly raise voice as she tried to control the red flush on her face.

"Oh! It's a tragedy! The show must go on but how can I if my heart is broken darling!" wailed Mettaton dramatically, his head thrown back with his eyes closed as he place a hand on his forhead.

"Wait what?" said Frisk confused at her friend.

"Papyrus my dear! My dear fabulous sexy Papyrus! Oh how I long for his boney arms around me!"

"Get out!" said Frisk as she pointed to the door, her face flushed with embaressment. "I really don't want to hear how excited you get over Papyrus, just no."

"But I need your help darling!" begged Mettaton with wide eyes as he fell to his knees. "My sweet gorgeous bone-man doesn't notice me at all! I love him!"

"Help? How can I help you?" asked Frisk confused again as the robot leaped to his feet with grace.

"Why, by going on a date with me of course silly!" laughed Mettaton as the human gasped, her full full of shock.

"Date!?"

"Yes a date! Oh darling it will be perfect! My bone-man fails to notice me because of his interfering lazy brother! But if we make our date so FABULOUS and full of hot-burning ROMANCE he's bound to notice me! I'll make him so jealous that he'll full right into my waiting arms. OH THE PASSION!"

"W-what! Hold on I can't go on a da-!"

"Thank you so much darling!, I'll pick you up at 6 tonight. Ta TA!" sang Mettaton cutting across Frisk, then he quickly dashed out of the house.

What the hell... is she... is she going on a date tonight with Mettaton!?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Frisk as she flung herself on her sofa, her eyes stared up at the ceiling in utter horror.

A date with Mettaton... She'll rather face a Soul Wraith while wearing a bunny suit. This is going to turn into the worse night of her life.

Frisk suddenly felt a chill go down her spine... How would Sans respond? Especially with the way he's been acting lately, she knew in her heart...

That she was going to have a bad time...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Date Mayhem

* * *

 _ **17 year old Frisk was sweating badly as she tried to find a foot-hold with her left boot, her target? the small cave opening a few feet up the side of a cliff.**_

 _ **Gaster had told her, years ago that she will know where to find his fragments by simply looking at the tell-tale signs of the void on her body. Apperently she was intuned with the void since she had lived in it for a year cycle, something Gaster admitted he had hoped for when he had took her there.**_

 _ **If black ooze dribbling from her mouth was not a sign that the fragment was here then she didn't know what was!**_

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _ **Frisk screamed in panic as the rock gave way under her left hand, she felt her body swung around and she yelped in pain as her back slammed into the rockface.**_

 _ **"Dammit..." she hissed as she felt her wrist twist almost to breaking point. Frisk gingerly reached with her left hand and after a few fumbles managed to grab on and turn her body around again.**_

 _ **Finally a bruise, sweating bloody and scraped Frisk managed to hoist herself into the little cave opening. As soon as her legs were in she immediately rolled onto her back panting, her eyes closed.**_

 _ **"Stupid f-fragment... why couldn't you... be in a ... marshmallow factory... or something cool..."**_

 _ **She turned her head and instantly saw the fragment up ahead, a small jagered white stone sized object. The fragment itself seemed pretty normal, if it was not for the fact that ground it touched were covered in black ooze.**_

 _ **Frisk grinned widely as her heart felt like exploding with excitement, seven years... seven damn long years and she finally had her hands on the second fragment.**_

* * *

Frisk was in a silent panic as she laid on her sofa staring at the ceiling, she hadn't moved from that spot since Mettaton left.

A date. What did Frisk know about dates!? She spent nine years travelling around the country hunting down Gasters bits and killer souls! She never had the time to explore dates, not that she wanted to anyway because of her job.

Eventually she casted a glance at the old white clock she had once bought from a second-hand shop and gave a strangled cry, it was quarter to six. Had she really been slouching on the sofa that long?

Frisk jumped up and stare around her little shack, what to people do when they go on dates!? Do they wash? Do they get dress in pretty clothes or... she stopped. She never wanted to go on this date anyway, she knew Mettaton would force her to go on this stupid thing to make Papyrus jealous but that didn't mean she HAD to make an effect.

Frisk pulled on her boots and was hunting around the floor for a hoodie when her front door opened, Mettaton bounded inside with excitement.

"Are you ready darling!? Lets paint this town red with our RED HOT DATE!"

Frisk simply huffed as she picked up a discarded navy blue zipped hoodie and gave it a quick sniff, clean enough.

Mettaton eyed the teen's clothes and snorted. "My darling... your going to wear that lazy skeletons clothes while on a date with another man, who is using said date to make the lazy bonehead's brother jealous? I LOVE IT! WHAT A PLOT TWIST! THE DRAMA THE ACTION! OH IT MAKE MY METAL HEART BUST WITH LOVE!"

Frisk flinched as Mettaton grabbed her hand and began to march the two of them out of the shack.

"So... where are we going?" asked the human as they marched down the hill towards the Monster Kingdom, Frisk just wanted this night to be over but was too tired to really fight back.

"You'll see!" sang Mettaton in delight as the human groaned, irritation filling her face. "This plan of mine darling cannot fail! My little sexy bone-man will soon be mine!"

Frisk couldn't shake the feeling that this plan of Mettaton is going to end up badly for the both of them.

10 minutes later and they stood before Grillby's, it's neon large sign lighting up the surrounding street. "Your kidding me?" gaped Frisk in stunned disbelief at the building before her. "Our date is here? I didn't strike you as the kind of person er... robot who would be seen dead stepping into a place like this dude."

Mettaton closed his eyes and pouted. "I know darling but sometimes in the name of love, you just have to strut your stuff infront of even the smallest of crowds!"

Frisk shrugged in confusion as she stepped forwards, her hand pushing the door open. She smiled as the heat and smell of grease hit her, good ole' Grillby!

"HUMAN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WAS COMING HERE TONIGHT! IF YOU HAD SAID THEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD HAVE INVITED YOU TO COME ALONG!"

"P-paps? she stuttered as she suddenly understood why Mettaton had come here "I didn't think you come to Grillby's much."

"HYEH HEH HEH! MY OLDER BROTHER SANS BOUGHT ME HERE TO CELEBRATE MY SUCCESS IN CREATING A COOL AND AMAZING PUZZLE! AH METTATON! YOUR HERE TOO! WOWEE!"

Sans was here too? Frisk looked around the tall skeleton and saw him sitting at the bar knocking back a bottle of ketchup.

"If you'll excuse me gorgeous but me and Frisk are on a DATE!" smirked Mettaton, saying the last word out loud as Papyrus looked shocked and... was that a hint of hurt in his eye-sockets? It was hard to tell with skeletons.

"D-D-DATE!? OH... NYEH..."

"Come along darling! Lets take a seat and allow our hot-blooded love to surface through this fablous night!" sang Mettaton with delight as he wrapped an mechanical arm around Frisk's shoulders.

"W-wait! Mettaton I don't think-!" but the robot simply spun her around and forced her to march to a empty table.

"My... the food here sounds so ghastly, I'm so glad I'm such a fabulous singing dancing sensation robot who doesn't need to eat." Mettaton said as he slightly stuck his robotic tongue in disgust while looking at the menu.

"Look dude, I admire that fact you like Paps so much. And I know it's hard since Sans is kinda over-protective of his brother... But... don't you think what we're doing is wrong?" said Frisk as the robot stared at her non-plussed.

"But the plan is working! My bone-man hasn't taken his eyes off me since we sat down!"

Frisk turned her head and saw that Mettaton was right, Papyrus had sat down next to his brother while staring at them with a mixture of hurt and... longing? Then her blood ran cold as her gaze shifted to Sans, the skeleton was staring at the ketchup bottle. His eye-sockets were pitch black and his narrow grin worthy of the Grim Reaper himself.

"We need to leave! RIGHT NOW!" hissed Frisk in a panic as sweat began to pour down her face, Mettaton looked surprise at her friends sudden panicky behaviour.

"Darling!? But this date is going so-!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" shouted Frisk standing up suddenly as she slammed her hands on the table, everyone in the bar stopped and stared towards the two.

"I DON'T LIKE BEING USED METTATON! ESPECTUALLY WHEN I END UP HURTING MY FRIENDS!" Frisk pushed herself roughly from the table as the whole bar stared at her in silents.

"If you want to carry on dating people to catch Paps attention, then by all means carry on... but DON'T involve ME!"

Frisk spun on her heel and marched out of the building, ignoring the shocked look on Mettaton's face. She's angry... so so angry. If thats what dating was about then she swear she'll never go on a date again. She hadn't got the time or luxury to screw around, not when she's got an important promise to fulfill.

"Kiddo..."

Frisk stopped marching up the street and jumped slightly as she saw Sans up ahead leaning against the lamp post, he must have teleported.

"What Sans!?" snapped Frisk angrily as the skeleton continue to stare at the ground, his face hidden in shadows. "Just leave me alone, I had nothing to do with that stupid date all right!?"

"I have to hand it to ya kid... you certainly know how to mess with my mind, you make me feel things no one else does." Frisk gasped and took a step back as Sans looked up, his eyes were normal but intense.

"You made me so jealous kid, I almost busted a bone over it!"

"Stop!" yelled Frisk as Sans looked surprised, his grin slackened. This can't be happening, this couldn't be happening... Her heart felt light and her stomach felt strange...

"I don't know why things started to change between us, but it's got to stop ok?" whispered Frisk as Sans watched, unknown emotion filling his eye-sockets.

This was so wrong, Frisk had vowed off romance as her job came first but here she was falling for her friend.

Sans walked towards her and tried to place his hands on her shoulders, but the human simply pushed him away roughly as tears simmered in her eyes. Her heart broke at the look of shock and hurt on the skeleton's face.

"Frisk... I..."

"I don't want to fall in love ok!?" she snapped as Sans flinched, his eye-sockets widening. "My Promise comes first so stop it! Just leave me alone!"

Frisk tried to run past but he grabbed her arm in a tight grip, his face burning blue. Before she could react, Sans pulled her towards him and pressed his teeth against her lips. The world seem to stop as the humans mind went calmly blank, her heart pounded as a warm fuzzy feeling spread from her stomach to the rest of her body.

Finally Sans pulled away and grinned widely at Frisk who gripped his hoodie tightly, her eyes daze. Both were blushing deeply.

"Thats how humans kiss right? Sorry for the lack of lips kiddo." The skeleton moved his skull forward so that they were touching cheeks, she shivered as she felt his breath against her ear.

 _ **"You can't stop love kid..."**_

With that he teleported, leaving Frisk to stand alone in the streets as she tried to catch her breath.

"HUMAN!"

"Darling!"

Frisk turned and saw Mettaton and Papyrus running up the street towards her, her mind was still trying to cope with what had transpired as her friends finally caught up.

"Oh darling I'm so so sorry! I should have thought about your feelings instead of just my own. Oh I'm such a terrible TERRIBLE friend!" cried Mettaton as Papyrus placed a gloved hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Hey, Did you hear about the fight at a local Laundromat? A washing machine beat the crap out of a diaper!" grinned Frisk as Mettaton stopped crying in surprise, then the robot began to laugh as Papyrus groaned loudly.

Frisk grinned as she shook her head. "I forgive you dude... from what I've seen so far, love kinda makes you go crazy in the head."

Mettaton and Papyrus glanced at each other and blushed, tender smiles growing on their faces.

"YOUR RIGHT ABOUT THAT HUMAN! ME AND METTATON TALKED AFTER YOU LEFT GRILLBY'S AND... WELL." Papyrus turned fully to Mettaton as he rubbed the back of his skull.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO DATE OTHER PEOPLE TO GET THE GREAT AND COOLEST PAPYRUS'S ATTENTION METTATON... YOU ALREADY HAVE IT."

"Oh my handsome tall bone-man!" squeal the robot in delight as he threw his mechanical arms about the tall skeleton. Papryrus blushed deeply but smiled as he too wrapped his arms about the robot.

Frisk turned away from the sappy scene as she smiled sadly, love really is strange.

Maybe one day, after she saved the lost souls, Asriel and Gaster... maybe she too can enjoy love.

Mettaton and Papyrus were too busy with each other to notice the teen quickly slip away down the street. Call it an urge but Frisk really didn't want to go home at the moment nor did she want to watch the pair make goo-goo eyes at each other, and so took her time strolling through the streets of the Monster Kingdom.

Frisk had to admit that, even though this is the first time exploring, the Monsters had really made a life for themselve here on the surface world.

"Big Sister!"

"Hey little sis!" laughed Frisk as Chindora slammed into her legs squealing, Toriel chucked as she appeared behind the child.

"Hello my child, how are you today?"

"I'm fine mom!" the human grinned as she picked up Chindora and sat her on her shoulder. Then suddenly a question popped into her head, a question she'd wanted to ask before.

"Hey mom, how did you and Asgore end up back together?"

Toriel looked surprise for a moment, then smiled warmly. "It's true that I hated Asgore for what he had done... but eventually our love bought us back together, and soon after we were blessed with Chindora."

"Wait, you guys just fell in love again? Just like that?" Frisk was confused as the Queen simply smiled.

"You have to understand my child, love for monsters is very different to love for humans. Once a monster has fallen in love with a another, it's for life. Asgore is my Soul-Mate, no matter how much I hate or depise him... love will always bring us back together."

"D-damn... then I'm glad I'm not a monster." huffed the teen as Chindora giggled.

"You may think that way now, but love will change your mind. Trust me." chuckled Toriel as the little child started to laugh, Frisk had to hold onto her tighter to stop her from falling off her shoulder.

"Frisk's already in love Mommy! She loves Uncle Sans!" squealed Chindora as Frisk suddenly glared at the child, a faint blush appearing. "I do NOT ya little brat!"

Toriel gasped with delight. "Oh my, really?"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH SANS!" yelled Frisk as pulled the child off her shoulder and placed her on the ground. What is up with today!? Everywhere she went, fate just seem to grab the word love and smash it into the human face repeatly. Thanks a lot fate, thanks alot!

"I'm going home!" she said in a raise voice as she spun around and began to sprint up the street.

"Bye big sister!" yelled Chindora as her mother placed her hand on the child head and smiled warmly.

* * *

Frisk slammed the door to her shack with a bang and stomped inside, shutting the door with such force that the walls shook.

"Why!? Why is everyone making my job so bloodly hard!?" she screamed as she threw herself on the ground, she placed her left cheek on the cold wooden floor and closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing.

After five minutes of silents, Frisk cracked her eyes open and her gaze fell upon the newpapers still lying on the floor where she left them. Then a particular sentence caught her attention, she reached her hand out and pulled the newpaper towards her.

 _ **The Captain of the Royal Guard has issued a statement to the public on the six people who have gone missing in the Cenix Vally Park in the last two weeks.**_

 _ **"I urge anyone to avoid the Cenix Vally park until the culprit behind these abuctions is caught, the safety of our people is paramount."**_

 _ **According to reports on this event, various people of the public have stated that they have heard strange music coming from the park at night, we urge anyone with information to please come forward and...**_

"Cenix Vally Park?" whispered Frisk as she stared deeply at the newpaper, finally a lead. She wasn't hundred percent certain on this but incidents like this she couldn't ignore... not if a Soul Wraith was behind it.

Frisk gingerly stood up and kicked off her boots before flinging herself on the sofa, she'll gather supplies in the morning and set off for the vally as soon as possible. She'll hunt down the 5th soul, even though her friends wanted to help... She'll do it alone, she couldn't risk their lives.

Since she promised not to reset the timeline, thier lives were so much more important.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Killer Dancer!

* * *

 _ **You...**_

 _ **Yes i'm talking to you...**_

 _ **You think your so clever... don't you?...**_

 _ **Hiding behind that screen... watching with glee...**_

 _ **As you slaughter everyone... and your puppet takes all the blame...**_

 _ **But I know better... I know it's really you behind the bloodshed...**_

 _ **After all... You are me...**_

 _ **AND I AM YOU!**_

 _ **My soul... and your soul... are one and the same...**_

 _ **You may block me out... but eventually...**_

 _ **I'll come back...**_

 _ **I'll always... come back...**_

* * *

Snowflakes fell as Frisk trudged through the trees, clunching her red cloak hoodie tighter against the cold. It's been two days since she had set off without telling anyone, hopfully Chindora doesn't get too angry with her. Frisk had grown rather fond of the child.

Finally she came to a clearing and saw a road up ahead, there were a few cars but other then that the road didn't seem to be busy. Most likely due to the snow that was starting to pile up.

"hmmm..." Frisk looked around and spotted a road sigh, according to the information on it she wasn't that far from a human town. Might as well head there and re-stock, plus it would be nice to sleep in a bed again.

"Howdy there!"

Frisk stopped walking to look around, but she couldn't see anyone at all. A slight tug on her cloak made her yell out in surprise as she jumped away, tripping in the process and falling to the snow covered ground with a thud.

There stood a small... skeleton child? He looked like a skeleton, but at the same time not. His skull were rounded and his eye-sockets wide with little white pupils, but his neck bone seemed thinker and smoother then a normal neck bone. The child stood dressed in a full black snow suit with the collars and hoodies lined with white fur, Frisk guessed by the looks of him that he must be aleast around 10 years old.

No way... she thought... the only skeleton's monsters she's ever seen were Sans, Papyrus and Gaster... and why was a monster skeleton child here all alone? Maybe he's a relative to the Skeleton brothers, though the pair have never mentioned having any other family apart from each other.

The skeleton boy simply stood their with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a large grin on his face as the little lights in his eye-sockets stared at Frisk.

"The name Calibri by the way, since ya too busy sitting on the ground staring to speak."

"Wha? what are you doing here!? It's dangerous! Where are your par-!" Calibir quickly cut across Frisk.

"I don't have any parents... not here in this... nevermind..." The skeleton child shook his hooded head as Frisk gingerly got up.

"I've never seen you before... Just where have you come from kid?" she asked as she shook the snow from her clothes.

"Me? You don't need to know thanks." smirked the child and Frisk was surprised that he could fully close his mouth hiding his teeth, maybe he was some different kind of skeleton monster?

"Look, I'm kinda busy kid. I really don't have time to mess with you but I just can't leave you here alone. Tell me where you came from and I can take you back."

Calibri signed and shook his head again, his eye-sockets closing as sadness seem to roll in. "I'm not telling you, and I can take care of myself thanks."

Frisk glared at the boy who simpy stood there and smirked, but she couldn't help get the feeling the kid was lonely. There was something about Calibri that made her feel... weird.

"I got what I came for... so you go back to your soul-hunting ok? See ya Frisk!" said the boy and he suddenly bolted from the road side into the woods.

"Hey kid wait!" yelled Frisk as she ran after the boy, but froze as she ran around the tree he went around. The boy was gone, he simply just disappeared.

"What the hell was that!?" she gasped as she slowly walked further towards the spot where the boy had disappeared, how did that child know her name?

But what scared Frisk more was the fact the boy seem to know what she was doing? If the kid turned out to be another Flowey, then she had to be on guard to this potential threat.

Something cold and wet seem to catch the teen's attention as she pulled off her left glove and place her bare fingertips to her forehead, the fingers came away covered in black ooze.

"Another fragment..." Frisk whispered as excitement began to course through her body, washing away her fear.

"Aw hell yes!" she yelled as she began to run ahead as a strange sensation filled her head, she could sense the fragment now.

After 5 minutes of running through the trees, the teen finally stopped infront of large rock jutting out of the ground. A large crack went up halfway, the crack seem to turn into an opening and was big enough for Frisk to slip through.

"No way..." whispered Frisk as she bent on one knee and stared down the tunnel, she couldn't believe it... this is one of the ancient dungeons of the forgotten time when Monsters roam the lands before the war.

The teen quickly placed her backpack on the ground and opened a pocket, she pulled out a bag of marshmallows and leaned against the rock. Finally the third fragment... she ripped open the bag and began to shove the little fluffy delights into her mouth.

She stuffed the now empty packet and face the entrance, with Determination and a bellyful of marshmallow Frisk began to climb down into the opening after pulling out a torch from her backpack.

The air was think and stale, Frisk couldn't help but cough as she slowly traveled down the tunnel taking care not to trip on the uneven and cracked floor. The wall seemed to be covered in slime and moss, the teen tried her hardest not to touch the sides.

Eventually the tunnel open up into a rounded chamber, debris littered the floor and old half rotten torch-holders lined the walls.

As Frisk slowly walked into the chamber with awe, she gave a yelp of surprise as her foot and the stone brick underneath sunk into the ground slightly. There was a click and some of the walls spun around with a crack, reveling monster looking statues holding stone cross-bows.

"SWEET MOTHER OF MARSHMALLOW!" screamed Frisk as she quickly clicked her fingers, she vanished back into the tunnel as the air in the chamber filled with stone arrows. They wooshed through the air, embedding into the walls and floor.

"T-that was close... d-damn..." panted Frisk as the walls spun around again, no longer a threat. "Damn you Gaster... Why is there a fragment down here? The universe must hate me or something..."

She walked into the chamber again while taking care of where she stepped, then notices the two doorways leading into oppersite directions. The weird fuzzy sensation in her head was telling her to go left, and as she approached the left doorway she started to leak black ooze from her mouth.

The fragment must be close by... she could feel the vibes throught the stagnant air. The teen slowly made her way down the cracked and moss covered corridor until she came to another chamber, and instantly saw what she had came for. The Fragment laid in a crater looking hole in the middle the room, the floor wet and slick with ooze.

"Finally..." whispered Frisk as she gently picked up the object, it felt ice cold to the touch. She closed her eyes like Gaster had instructed her to... and willed the fragment to the void. The black ooze began move off Frisk like a snake, it travelled over her arms and wrapped the fragment until it became a ball, then the item simply faded from her head. 3 down... 10 more to go.

"Nice trick there kiddo! Abit creepy though pal."

Frisk froze as she slowly turned around, there was no possible way he could be here... no way...

Sans leaned against the doorframe grinning, one eye-socket closed while the other stared intently at the stunned human. "So this is the other part of your job, the bit you couldn't tell ole's Sansy."

"You really need to stop following me dude, I know you care about me and all but I can take care of myself."

Frisk yelp in surprise as the skeleton suddenly teleported right in front of her, his grin wide while his now black eye-sockets stared right into her eyes.

"Oh really kid, you certainly look like you can take care of yourself when that human soul had it's hand in your stomach."

What the hell was this guys problem... She knew her job was dangerous and didn't need to be babied. Sans closed his eyes in a defeated sign and stepped away, his grin slightly narrowed.

"Look kiddo... I don't understand why you feel like you have to do this all on your own, but I respect your descision. I promised myself though that I'll help you and watch over you, so your stuck with me kid."

Frisk leaned against the wall and slide down to the ground, she could feel the tiredness rolling in. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having Sans around on her travels, it will certainly get rid of this loneiness paining her.

Sans shuffled and sat beside her, their shoulders touching. "So... going to explain why your collecting my old man's parts?"

Damn this skeleton, how can he know so much?

"I... I can't tell you dude, I promised my friend I wouldn't tell anyone. Your... your not angry with me... are you?"

Sans turned his head to stare at the teen besides him and grinned widely. "Nah... I'm not the kind of person to be angry kid. Too much hard work ya know?"

Frisk laughed as the skeleton stared in wonder at her face, a slight blush tinted his face but the teen failed to notice it.

Want was this feeling? Her head felt light and... happy. Was Sans causing this? Without thinking, Frisk slowly leaned into the skeleton and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Always trust a glue salesman. They tend to stick to their word." said Frisk as she felt Sans froze from her sudden action. The skeleton instantly relaxed from her pun and began to chuckle with delight.

"The man who survived mustard gas and pepper spray is now a seasoned veteran." said Sans with a wide grin as Frisk herself now began to laugh. She felt so calm and relaxed being here with her friend, then realised with a blush that maybe... she actually like him more then a friend. She'll just have to kept those growing feeling a secret for now.

The two spent along time down in the dungeon passing puns to each other, their laughter filling the once silent chamber.

"Ah kid, that was a good one! Shall we head back up?" Frisk shook her head as she snuggled closer, her eyes closing.

"No... feeling too lazy to move. Just wanna sleep." she yawned as Sans chuckled and rested his head against hers, his own eye-sockets begining to close.

Suddenly a question popped into her head.

"Hey..." Frisk began as Sans lazily opened one eye to look at her. "Since you've been stalking me and all... did you notice that kid earlier? The one that looked like a skeleton?"

Sans opened both eyes now and lifted his head slightly. "Yeah... I did."

"He said his name is Calibri... do you know who he is?"

"No... though the kid seems familiar."

Frisk signed against her friends shoulder as she shivered slightly, her bottom was starting get numb from the cold floor. Then she overcome her laziness and began to get up from the floor, Sans was startled by the sudden lost of heat and stared at the teen with an almost regrettable look on his face.

"Well come on then you big bag of bones, since you insist on coming with me we better get a move on." Frisk held her hand out to Sans and grinned, as the skeleton grinned back and grabbed her hand.

* * *

As much as Frisk didn't want to admit it, the next six days of travelling with Sans were proberly some of the best days in her life. They spent every night under the stars passing the hours by telling puns and jokes, Sans would wait for Frisk as she slipped into the various towns and village to restock.

The first night though was a real challenge for Frisk as she only had one sleeping bag with her, she at first made Sans sleep on the ground after refusing his suggestion to share the sleeping bag.

"You've stalked after me for two days without a sleeping bag! If you had coped without it before, then you can cope without it now you pervert!"

After an hour of watching the skeleton shivering in the cold as he tried to sleep made the guilt so bad that in the end she allowed him to share her bag, after insisting that he kept his arms to himself.

The short skeleton had to push his luck though as Frisk woke up in the middle of the night with his arms wrapped around her waist, she slapped him so hard that his boney cheek remained red for almost the whole of the next morning. (Strange considering he was a skeleton, though he was a monster type.)

The next night Frisk had once again allowed Sans to join her in the sleeping bag after watching him shiver for half an hour, once again the skeleton tried to push his luck. Before he could sneak his arms around her waist she kicked him so hard in the leg that she had bought tears to his eye-sockets.

"D-damn dude... are you crying?"

"N-nah kiddo... j-just caught something in my eyes that all."

"Oh? Whats that then?"

"Tears... manly tears."

The third night was no different then the last, but the fourth night... Frisk couldn't resist anymore and merely signed in irriation as Sans wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. The skeleton took courage in the lack of pain and snuggled his face in the crook of her neck, Frisk just shook her head and closed her eyes allowing sleep to overtake her.

Came the fifth night, Frisk actually responded by wrapping her own arms around the skeleton and buried her face in his t-shirt, it felt so nice. She felt warm and so safe, Frisk couldn't help but allow herself this comfort before coming back to reality.

"Well... We're finally here." grinned Frisk as she pointed off into the distance. "Cenix City, and there's our target right next to it. Cenix Vally Park!"

Sans whistled as he stared at the view. "Wow kid, these humans sure know how to live the high life."

"Let's head around to the back of the park, there shouldn't be any humans there. Well come on dude! Race ya to the bottom!" with that Frisk tore down the hill towards the vally laughing loudly as Sans simply stood in the same spot smirking.

The wind whistled through Frisk unkept deep brown hair as her ponytail swung from side to side, excitement course through her as her legs began to burn slightly from the intense running. Finally she skidded to a halt at the edge of the vally, the tall trees and bushes sparkling white from the snow fall of last night.

"A-ah! I w-win (pant) b-bone (pant) head..." panted Frisk as she looked behind her, then froze when she couldn't see the skeleton anywhere.

"Up here kiddo, just enjoying the view while I waited for ya."

Frisk looked up at the source of the voice and saw Sans laying on a tree branch, his arms crossed behind his skull.

"You dirty cheater! You teleported!" hissed the teen as the skeleton closed his eyes and let out a tiny chuckle.

"It was worth it to see the look on your face kid, heh... your kinda cute when your mad ya know?"

"S-stupid bonehead!" yelled Frisk as she blushed, she stomped up to the tree and slumped against the rough bark as she sit on the cold hard ground that wasn't covered in snow.

"Heh..." said Sans voice suddenly in her ear causing Frisk to yelp in surprise, before she could move away a cold boney hand grasped the back of her head. The skeleton who had teleported next to her pushed his forehead against hers and began to nuzzle, a blue blush spreading across his cheek bones.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in your Bone-Zone thanks!" said Frisk coldly as she roughly pushed the skeleton away, he may have been hurt at the rejection if it was not for the fact that he saw a bright burning blush cover the humans face.

"Whatever you say kiddo..." Sans said in a tone of voice that said he didn't believe her as he crossed his arms behind his head again and closed his eyes, he looked like he was dozing off.

"Stupid perverted skeleton..." muttered Frisk quietly as she stood up and moved away to set up camp, Sans grin grew even wider as he heard her mutterings.

"Don't you feel ashamed that your hitting on a human? Or are you just joking around, cos if you are then stop. It's not funny." growled Frisk as she walked around gathering fire-wood. Her heart gave a painful twang at the thought that the skeleton really was doing all this as one big joke, she suppose it was for the best if he was. It's not like she could go into a relationship with him, not til her job was over anyway.

Everything about the short pun-loving skeleton drove her mad and crazy, and she didn't know if it was the good or bad kind of mad and crazy. Sans snapped his eyes open in horror, the lights of his eye-sockets almost vanished as his grin narrowed.

"Wait what? You think I'm messing with you?"

"Well of course you idiot! Monsters don't fall for humans!" Frisk snapped as she glared at the skeleton who seem to be frozen with a slight look of panic and disbelief on his face.

"Oh kiddo... your so wrong there." he whispered looking scared which caused Frisk to worry slightly, the wood in her arms fell to the ground with a gentle thud. She had never seen the skeleton look scared before, in truth his fear began to make her scared.

"S-sans I..!?" she stopped as she heard eerily music float throught the air from beyond the trees in the vally, the sound of it sent a chill of fear and hatred down their spines.

 _ **And... ... them all...**_

 _ **... I ... danc... th... stage...**_

 _ **com... me... umans...**_

"So I was right." said Frisk after hearing the faint surreal voice whisper through the trees. Sans looked curious as he stood up, the lights of his eyes sharp.

"Well come on... You wanted to make me free a Soul Wraith right? Time to put your **back-bone** into it and help!" grinned the teen as she began to run towards the faint music still playing.

"Throw me a **bone** kid, I'm kinda new to this!" Sans grinned back as he shuffled after her.

After running awhile the voice became much clearer, it sound as if spoken by death himself as the familiar sensation of dread wrapped around her body. Sans was gasping behind her, obviously unused to the feeling.

 _ **Watch as I dance my sweetheart...**_

 _ **Watch as I drain the blood from your body... Come to me...**_

 _ **And let me KILL YOU!**_

 _ **Humans and Monsters... are all the same to me...**_

 _ **Watch as I dance over the stage... my sweet darling...**_

 _ **LET ME KILL YOU ALL!**_

"Cheery!" smiled Sans as sweat rolled down his skull. "It's about to get even better!" yelled Frisk as they both ran into a clearing where they saw the view of the Cenix lake.

Before the lake stood the Soul Wraith, it's tattered ripped black skin flapped in the wind as the creature turned it's attention to the newcomers.

 _ **Ah! An audience at last... my last one didn't last long...**_

 _ **after I had killed them and threw them into the lake...**_

 _ **their souls... so sweet...**_

 _ **I'LL KILL YOU ALL!**_

The Soul Wraith roared as it suddenly charge at them, it's razor sharp teeth aiming for their necks.

"Straight into fighting eh? And here I was hoping I could have a quick nap before-hand." smirked Sans as his left eye-socket burst into blue magic, he clicked his fingers and the creature roared in pain as a barrage of bones slammed into it.

Frisk sent her soul out and began to run to the Soul Wraith, her hand behind her soul pushing it forward.

"Ah!" yelled the teen as she leaped towards the creature and her soul made contact. Something was wrong as what felt like a raging inferno of hatred filled her body, everything was black apart from the fire that burned her with rage.

 _ **NOT AGAIN! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME AGAIN!**_

 _ **I'LL KILL YOU FIRST! I'LL KILL YOU FIIIIIRST!**_

 _ **DIE!**_

 _ **DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!**_

Frisk came back to reality as she was flung backwards, she yelled in pain as her back slammed into the rough bark of a tree.

No way... The Soul Wraith's hatred overcame her Determination? What could she do? How was she going to free them?

The creature's rage and hatred seem to be building as San's contined his array of Bone attacks and Gaster Blaster's.

"That's it!" shouted Frisk as she stood up, ignoring the pain in her right ankle. "Stop attacking Sans! Stop!" Sans looked at her in confusion but nodded his head as he teleported beside her.

"Listen to me! What your doing is wrong! I know your hurting... I know. But if your carry on killing people then your no better then the monsters who killed you!" shouted Frisk as the Soul Wraith slowly advance on her, it's eyes murderous.

 _ **YOUR WRONG! YOUR WRONG!**_

 _ **THEY HURT ME! THEY KILLED ME!**_

 _ **AND NOW I'LL KILL EVERYONE! I'LL KILL YOU ALLLLLLL!"**_

Sans quickly grabbed the teen's arm and teleported them out of harms way as the creature lunged and buried it's claws in the place they had only stood a moment before.

"I don't know what your trying to do kid but it's not working." hissed Sans as the Soul Wraith turned his rage filled glare towards them and roared.

"Just trust me ok? I can't merge my soul with it, it's hatred is too strong. If I can just get through to it a little..." Frisk took a step forward and stared at the creature with Determination, she'd come too far to fail now.

"You wanted to be a dancer right?" Frisk yelled as the creature suddenly stopped, it's melted face twisted in sadness and remembrance.

 _ **A... dancer?.. yes...**_

 _ **I wanted to be a dancer...**_

 _ **Why?... I never meant them harm...**_

 _ **I just wanted to dance...**_

Frisk nodded her head at Sans, grabbed his hand and began to walk towards the Soul Wraith with her other hand held out, her soul on her palm. She ignored the pain in her ankle that flared intensely as she limped forwards.

Slowly she strenched her hand out and her soul made contact. Everything faded to black, as a lone deep blue soul floated before her.

 _ **I remember everything... I dreamed of being a dancer...**_

 _ **I heard about the monsters trapped in the underground...**_

 _ **I fell down... and discover the tales to be true...**_

 _ **I felt sorry for them... being trapped...**_

 _ **Never feeling the warmth of the sun... I...**_

 _ **I just... wanted to help them...**_

 _ **I wanted to dance for them and make them happy...**_

 _ **but they... they...**_

 _ **it hurt so much... they attacked without warning...**_

 _ **so much blood... it hurts...**_

"You don't have to be afraid no more..." smiled Frisk as she held out her soul, the darkness faded to light and the cold turned warm. Sans who was still holding the teens hand simply stared at the deep blue soul as it began to glow.

In it's place stood a long black haired girl wearing a striped green t-shirt and a pink tutu, black tights and green trainers. The girl looked at the skeleton and simply stared as tears leaked from her eyes.

 _ **I just wanted you make you monsters happy...**_

 _ **But I now understand that you were all afraid like me...**_

 _ **scared of being trapped... wishing you could return to the surface...**_

 _ **I forgive you... and I'm sorry...**_

The girl looked at Frisk and smiled warmly as she wiped away her tears.

 _ **Thank you... for setting me free...**_

 _ **from my nightmare... thank you for bringing back the light...**_

The girl turned out into the soul and then gently floated upwards and everything faded to a blinding white. Soon reality came back into sharper focus, Frisk and Sans laid on the ground panting heavily as they gripped each others hands tightly.

"I n-never knew..." panted Sans as he looked pained. "All this time... they were hurting from what we did, and I never cared. I guess we were no better then the humans who banned us huh?"

"Now do you understand why my job is so important, why I must keep my promise. These souls... the're hurting, and I'm the only one who can stop that pain." Frisk said breathlessy as she let go of Sans hands and stood up, winching slightly at the thud pain in her ankle.

Frisk clicked her fingers and healed her twisted ankle, and the two began to make their way back to where they had dumped thier stuff.

"Sans... about before." the teen asked as she placed her backpack over her shoulders, the skeleton suddenly blushed and looked neavous.

"Kiddo... I need you to know, when it comes to you... it's never a joke ok?"

Frisk shook her head as exhaustion started to kick in, Sans grabbed hold of her hand and reality around them suddenly shfted and twisted before faded away to the inside of Frisk's little shack of a home. The skeleton had took them on a 'shortcut' all the way back home, Frisk was grateful as she really didn't like the idea of travelling all the way back.

Sans didn't let of her hand as he pulled her towards him. "I was never joking or messing you around kid, because I-!"

Frisk suddenly cut across him as she pushed him away, forcing his hand to let go.

"STOP IT!" she screamed as the skeleton flinched, fear and shock filling his face as his eye light went small.

She couldn't allow this to contine, with everything going on... if she was to love him and something happened. She can't reset the timeline and her heart would be broke. Or maybe she'll fall in love with him so much that she'll no longer want to keep her promise, her job will be so much harder. She had to make him stop, before it became to late.

"I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU OK!? YOUR A MONSTER AND I'LL NEVER LOVE A MONSTER!"

Sans froze, he looked like he had been slapped as the lights of his eyes vanished. He was shaking.

"Toriel told me about how Monster love ok!? I know that once you guys fall in love, it's for a lifetime. So please stop before you fall in love with me ok? If you do, then your stuck loving me and I'll never love you back, never! So please stop before you get hurt ok?" Frisk let a strangled sob and tears began to fall.

God her heart was hurting so much. It was too much...

Sans simply stood there as his body began to shudder, the light of his eyes were still gone. "It's too late for that kiddo..." Tears began to leak from his eye-sockets.

"I've already fallen... and damn does it hurt... I understand kid. Guess I'm just stuck loving you till the day I die huh?"

"W-wait you..." Frisk gasped with anguish as she reached out a hand but the skeleton simply vanished from the spot.

What had she done... he was already in love with her? NO! this wasn't surpose to happen!

"Gaster! Please help me! I.. I dont... know what to do..." Frisk fell to her knees and screamed out, as she allowed the pain and misery to wash over her.


	10. Chapter 10

Just a quick note to all of those lovely people who read my fanfiction. (Bows low so that my forehead touches the ground.)

I'm really REALLY sorry if my grammer and spelling is really bad. I were never really good at English when I was but a wee little girl. As for the spellings, I write on Wordpad which does not have a spell-checker. I never bothered before but it's surprised me how much people like my story so I'll try and improve.

Sorry if the story seems to go from happy to misery but just remember Frisk has spent almost nine years alone with very little social contact, combine that with the fact the whole of humanity wants her dead... yeah... her emotion's are more fragile then even she believed.

Story will start off on a sad note but rest assure this chapter will be a happy one!

* * *

Chapter 10 The Fiery Engagement!

* * *

 _ **You think you can escaped?...**_

 _ **ha... hahahaha!... what a joke!...**_

 _ **You... sitting there behind the screen... thinking your safe...**_

 _ **Thinking how clever you are... well your wrong...**_

 _ **I'll soon have your soul... it's only a matter of time...**_

 **Well someone's a bit cranky this morning!**

 _ **What!? Who are you!?**_

 **Sorry pal but I'm not telling you... my name is on a need to know bases... **

**and you don't need to know!**

 _ **You shouldn't be here!? How are you here!? How!? HOW!?**_

 **Hey chill dude, I'm just an outsider!**

 _ **An outsider? hmmm...**_

 _ **Your power?... I see...**_

 _ **Just because your here... it won't change anything...**_

 **Whatever dude... hey you... behind the screen...**

 **you have dreams right?**

 **Then so do the people you control... just think about that ok?**

 **I believe in you... don't give up!**

* * *

Days... weeks... it didn't matter anymore. None of it mattered to Frisk anymore as she concentrated all her time and energy in pouring over newspaper clippings and watching the human news on her old tv for any sigh of the 6th and final lost human soul.

She stopped caring for herself and even stopped eating as food held no interest to her anymore, she felt hallow... empty. She spent days on end searching for information while wearing Sans clothes she had recieved so long ago and cried herself to sleep eveynight.

Why did she feel so empty yet sad at the same time? It wasn't suppose to be like this... why did fate have to be so cruel?

Sans never came to vist her anymore, that and the look of utter pain on his face when he left hurt her. God it's hurts so much, why!?

KNOCK KNOCK!

"HUMAN! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS MOST CONCERNED ABOUT HIS FRIEND! I'VE NOT SEEN YOU IN SUCH ALONG TIME. PLEASE LET ME IN!"

Frisk simply whimpered and rolled onto her side as tears slipped from her eyes. Why was she so weak? This wasn't suppose to happen!

SMASH!

Frisk barely even flinch at the sound of her door smashing to the ground, nor the great gasp as a pair of large gloved hands scooped the teen up from the ground like a child.

"HUMAN!? HAVE YOU NOT BEEN EATING!? YOU LOOK TERRIBLE! I CAN SEE YOUR BONES WHICH IS NOT A GOOD THING SINCE YOU ARE HUMAN!"

Frisk merely muttered words that made no sense. Papyrus stared at his friends in utter worry and concern before turning to walk out of the shack, holding the human close as if to protect her.

Frisk just didn't care what happened as she closed her eyes against the sunshine, she soon fell asleep to the soft footfalls of her friend.

 _ **So pathetic... I thought you was stronger then this...**_

 _ **I was told stories about you... about how you saved all the monsters...**_

 _ **And other stuff that you don't need to know of course...**_

 _ **I thought of you as a hero... but looking at you now...**_

 _ **maybe I was wrong?**_

 _ **Pull yourself together Frisk...**_

 _ **You only have one soul left right? and 10 more fragments...**_

 _ **Your so close... be the hero I believed you to be...**_

 _ **Oh and another thing... If you see Chara?**_

 _ **Don't fall for her act ok?**_

 _ **NOW WAKE UP!**_

Frisk gasped loudly as she bolted into a sitting position, her eyes wide and fearful as the voice from her dream still rang loudly through her head. Why did that voice sound familiar?

"A-ah um... p-please be careful... F-frisk..."

Frisk turned her attention to the side and noticed instantly that she laid on a metal table in what seem to be some kind of lab, her eyes fell on Alphy who watched her neavously.

The teen was about to speak before suddenly becoming aware of a tube in her mouth, she could feel the foreigh object extend down her throat.

"Y-yes um that... that I c-can explain. J-just keep still o-ok?" stuttered Alphy as she re-adjusted her glasses while pressing a button on the side, then she slowly waddled over and began the procedure of removing the tube.

After the tube was removed Alphy's began to speak again... well more like stutter. "S-sorry about um... that. Your b-body was in d-dire need of f-food so ah... I feed y-you through a um... t-tube? I'm s-sorry..." The bird like monster began to twist her hands together.

The Royal Scientist seemed more sorry for herself then normal.

"It's ok dude." hissed Frisk in discomfort as she rubbed her neck. "It I hadn't been such a moopy wreak and actually ate then..." she shook her head. Man what had she been doing all this time?

Ever since she had the dream with the voice, her mind has been so much clearer. Quite frankly she's ashamed of herself, was she on her time of the month or something?

"Hey Alphys, I couldn't quite remember how to throw a boomerang, but eventually it came back to me!" she threw her arms out in a 'ta da!' motion and waited for the chuckles to come with a wide grin.

The scientist merely grimaced and turned her back on her, as her hands pressed various buttons and handles. Frisk was shocked at her friends reaction, something seemed wrong with the scientist.

"Yo Alphys... whats up?" she asked as she threw her legs over the side of the table, her stomach gave a painful but she ignored it.

Alphys shoulders slumped as she pulled her hands away from the console to face the teen. "I c-can t-trust you... right?"

"Yeah of course doc! " said Frisk in concern as she stood on wobbly legs, man did she feel weak. She wondered if the scientist had any marshmallows... but she suppose that question could wait for a bit.

"W-well it's a-about um... Undyne... she..." Alphys suddenly took a deep breath as her face red.

"She won't text me back anymore! She cancelled two of our trash-bin diving dates and shes been acting weird with me! I DON'T THINK UNDYNE LOVES ME!" the scientist shook her fists as she yelled out her words.

Silents...

"Wait what!?" yelped Frisk as she watched Alphys slumped to the ground with a defeated look. "Thats not possible, you monsters love for a lifetime right? How can Undyne not love you anymore!"

"I d-don't know... m-maybe... she n-never loved m-me in the f-f-first place..." muttered the scientist as she closed her eyes.

Poor Alphys... Frisk shook her head at her friends situation when an idea popped into her head. "Hey... doc?" Alphy looked up from the ground like a lost puppy.

"If I help you out with your Undyne problem, could you help me sovle a problem in return?"

"A-a problem?"

Frisk gave a quick glance around the room to ensure that all the doors were closed, then she bent down towards Alphys and grinned.

"I want you to track down any anomalys there might be. I can't say why I want you to do this but... it's important."

Alphy stared at Frisk for awhile before suddely getting to her feet. "O-ok its um... a d-deal. I solve your problem a-and you s-solve mine..."

The scientist pulled a lever and began to click away furiously on the large console, Frisk watched in amazement at the speed her stubby little fingers could type.

"This w-will take a-a while so um... p-please find out a-about Undyne... ok?"

"You got it buddy!" Frisk grinned widely as excitment began to build, making her want to jump and shout like a little kid. She was just about to leave through the door when she suddenly stopped, her hand on the doorframe.

"By the way... got any marshmallows?"

Alphys stopped typing and turn her head to stare at Frisk non-plussed through her round glasses. Frisk simply grinned as she shrugged.

"What? I'm hungry!"

* * *

Frisk walked down the road through the Monster kingdom, her mouth stuffed to the limit with marshmallows as she cluched two bags of the sugary treats in one hand.

"Big sister! You are going to make yourself sick eating all those sweets!" said a little stern voice as Frisk stopped walking.

"Y.. k...d!" Frisk tried to greet her little sister who had run up the path towards her, too bad her mouth was full.

"Ewww! You need to eat one at a time!" whined Chindora as Frisk finally swallowed the mouth-full and grinned.

"You can't blame me kid i'm starving, I haven't been eating much lately."

Chindora skipped forwards and hugged Frisks leg tightly. "I missed you! Please come over and play! Uncle Sans is coming over too! Mommy going to make us all a butterscotch pie!"

Frisk eyes widen slightly at the mention of Sans. Man did she blew it with him... poor little dude, she never meant to hurt him that badly. God did she hate herself for that, but damn did Monsters fall in love hard and fast...

"Big sister? Your blushing!" giggled a voice which snapped the teen out of her deep thinking.

"Wha? Sorry little sis, maybe another time. I need to find Undyne."

The child pouted. "Awwww... I wanted you to come over. Can I come with you instead? I know where Aunty Undyne is!"

Frisk chuckled as she ruffled the childs head. "Ok lil' sis, lead the way!"

The two began to walk through the streets chatting away as monsters moved around them, it sure was a nice day despite the winter chill in the air.

"There's Aunty Undyne! She's still staring through the window?" Chindora broke into fits of giggles as Frisk looked at the building where the Royal Guard is staring intently through the pane of glass.

The building turned out to be shop called "Monstro's Rings." Rings?... What did Undyne want with a ring?

Frisk placed a finger to her lips to indicate to Chindora to be quiet, then slowy began to sneak up behind the fish monster.

"No... no... urgh... She won't like any of these! Stupid..." Undyne muttered to herself in slight anger as she browsed the many rings lined up behind the window. Frisk whistle in delighted surprise as she saw what kind of rings her friend was looking at.

"Damn! Didn't think y-!" Frisk stopped in mid-speech as a fist collided with the side of her head, she fell to the ground with a thud as the world suddenly began to spin.

"Frisk!? Sorry ya little turd, ya kinda surprised me there!" Undyne grabbed the humans hand and pulled her up, keeping her grip as Frisk wobbled on her feet.

"It's your fault for sneaking up on Aunty Undyne!" giggled Chindora not looking worried at all at the fact that her older sister just got slugged.

Frisk gingerly rubbed the tender spot on the side of her head as she looked at the shop window, a grin forming on her face. "Don't worry about it dude. So... thinking on proposing to Alphys?"

Undyne flinched as the scales on her face began to turn red. "Wha!? S-so what!? Can't a girl propose to her girlfriend or something!?" the fish monster yelled angrily as her eyes shifted from side to side in a frantic motion.

"Woah hey calm down! I think it's really sweet! I guess Alphys been worried for nothing!" said Frisk as Undyne looked at her confused.

"Worried? Why the hell is Alphys worried!?"

"Well er..." Frisk scratched the back of her head as she grinned sheepishly. "Apparenty you've been ignoring her texts, and turn down two dates..." Undyne groaned as she place a hand on her face.

"DAMMIT!" screamed the fish monster as both Frisk and Chindora jumped into the air at the sudden loudless of her voice.

"I just want to propose to her! Why is it so damn hard!?"

"Looks like you need help pal!" grinned Frisk as she wrapped an arm around her friends shoulders. "I may be no expect when it comes to love, but if we work together maybe we can come up with a plan!"

"Ya really think so?" asked Undyne looking a little lost, the look didn't suit her friend at all.

"Hell yes!" yelled Frisk as she fist pumped the air with excitement. "Lets make a plan for the most coolest and romantic proposal ever!"

"YAY!" screamed Chindora as Undyne smirked with glee.

The three headed back to Undynes house where they chatted and planned for hours, Undyne of course provided entertainment as she tried to cook them a meal.

"So then... as we planned you'll invite Alphys to your house for a anime marathon date, there's no way she can say no to that!" grinned Frisk laying on her stomach as she and her friends poured over the notes they had written.

"Then you guys can eat the pie that me, mommy and big sister are going to make!" cheered Chindora in delight. They had all agree that Undyne shouldn't make any snacks for the marathon, the child insisted that she and Frisk could work with Toriel to make a pie.

"Well Tori's pie have always been famous... sure why not?" grinned Undyne looking really happy.

"Put the ring your going to buy tonight or tomorrow morning on top of the slice of pie your going to give to Alphys. As soon as she sees it, just grabbed her or something and propose! Simple!"

"Hmmm... you know what ya little turd? I love it! HA!" Undyne thumped the back of Frisk's head as she laughed heartily.

"Ow! H-hey! Why you always hitting me..." muttered the teen angrily as her little sister giggled.

"I feel so PUMPED! Hell yeah! Ya know what!? I'm gonna go buy that ring right now!" yelled Undyne looking so determined that Frisk couldn't help but be impressed.

"Come on big sister!" said Chindora as she grabbed the teen's hand and tried to hoist her up from the ground without success. "Let's go see Mommy!"

"Alright sis! I'm coming, just let me get my boots on ok?" smirked Frisk as she got up from the ground.

Everything felt normal and happy again, as long as she ignored the pain in her heart. She wondered if Sans might still be there... Chindora had said the skeleton were planning on coming over to see Toriel.

The two sisters made their way towards the largest building in the kingdom, when they finally arrived Frisk couldn't help but marvel at the sheer beauty before her. The Palace gleamed white as if made from marble, vines and waterfalls fell from the walls and pooled into rivers that ran along the path to the palace itself.

"Wow..." breathed the teen as Chindora grabbed her hand and began to yank her up the path. "Come on big sister! I want to do baking with you! Then afterwards you can see my room, oh and then we can play!"

Frisk grinned widely at her sisters enthusiasm as they both walked at a fast pace towards the the large entrance door.

"Mommy! I'm home!" yelled Chindora as the Royal Guards allowed them the enter the ante room. Inside the palace looked like a better upkept version of the ruins in the underground, the Monster symbol lined every wall and door.

"Chindora? Where have you been child?" echoed a voice from a room on the far right.

Frisk and the child walked to the door and entered into what seem to be a large but homely kitchen, Toriel sat at the large wooden table with a cup between her hands.

But Toriel wasn't alone at the table...

"Hey kid! I was just about to come looking for ya! You had your mom worried!" grinned Sans as he winked at the child.

"I'm sorry, I was playing with big sister and we decided to come here to make a pie!" squealed Chindora looking like she might exploud any second from excitement.

"Hey!" grinned Frisk trying not to sweat and bolt from the room as Toriel and Sans finally noticed her, they've been too busy fussing over Chindora to notice her enter the room too.

Sans stared at her without a word as his eyes widened in surprise, Toriel stood up from the table with a delighted gasp.

"Frisk! My child what a pleasent surprise!" said the queen happily as she hugged Frisk.

"Heh... hey mom. Me and lil' sis wondered if you could help us make one of your pies. It's for a friend you see." grinned Frisk trying to ignore the intense stare from her skeleton friend.

"Of course!" said Toriel in delight as she slapped her hands. "Let's make a pie all together! Why don't we make two? We can eat one as a reward afterwards and the other one can be for your friend!"

Chindora cheered as Frisk gasped with delight. "R-really? Oh man... I haven't eaten one of your pies since I was a child!"

"Wipe the drool from your face my child." chuckled the queen and she turned to Sans who still stared at Frisk. "And of course your helping Sans if you want a piece at the end!"

Sans snapped his face towards the queen, his grin widen as his eye-sockets became playful.

"I'll **love** to help Tori." he cast a quick look at Frisk who blushed slightly. "How can I say no to a piece of your famous pie?"

So the process of baking the pies became a very interesting experience for Frisk, one she was sure she'll won't forget in a hurry. Toriel stood back and issued instructions, Frisk was set on the task of making the filling while Sans stood next to her with his task of making the pastry. Easy enough job if it wasn't for the fact that the skeleton kept bumping into her, casting a playful grin as he did so.

Frisk just tried her hardest not to fall in a mental break-down, her heart booming and her stomach doing somersaults. Chindora had the task of passing the ingrediants and licking the bowls when they were finished with.

"Hey kiddo..." whispered Sans with a playful grin as Frisk paused and looked at him. "You have a little butterscotch on your lip, let me get it for ya."

The teen froze as the skeleton raised a boney hand, the lights of his eyes never leaving her own. She felt his cold hard thumb graze across her bottom lip causing her to shiver sightly. A motion not missed by the skeleton who simply grinned even wider as he started to move his head closer.

"Mommy look! Uncle Sans is going to kiss big sister!"

"What no!? No he isn't!?" snapped Frisk as she instantly jumped away, Sans merely chuckled with glee as he face the little child.

"Nah kid... just helping her clean up. Your sister's kinda messy isn't she?"

"Yes she is!" giggled Chindora and Frisk glared at the lot of them while absent-mindly wiping the butterscotch she had spilt down on her apron Toriel had given her.

"There... all done!" smiled Toriel after placing the two pies into the oven. "Lets all move to the living room shall we while we wait for the pies to cook."

The next few hours passed in a fun filled blur, they chatted and played games while waiting. When the pies were done they all sat down together as they devoured the heaven sent cinnamon-butterscotch pie they all worked so hard to make.

Frisk didn't protest when Sans insisted on sitting next to her, the skeleton didn't seem wary of her at all... in fact he seem to relish the embrassment he caused by simple motions like bumping, leaning into her slightly or brushing her hand with his own every time he moved.

Frisk tried her hardest to keep her game face on and didn't respond at all to Sans advances even though she find herself sercretly craving his touch or attention , she felt happy that her friend didn't hate her for what she said to him.

"Well I better head off, It's been pretty fun... thanks for the help guys." said Frisk as she held the pie wrapped in a clothe, it smelled so good...

"Bye big Sister! Tell Undyne good luck for me ok?" smiled Chindora as she hugged her sisters leg.

"Goodbye my child, please come see us again soon." smiled Toriel as Sans who had been snoozing lazily raised a hand, his eye-sockets remained closed.

"Ok mom, it's a promise!" grinned Frisk, she left the building and began to make her way back to Undynes house, she wonder if she was back yet from her quest in obtaining a ring?

Frisk finally made it to the house and pounded the door with her first, the door got wrenched open as Undyne stood there grinning like a mad-woman.

"Check it out ya little brat!" yelled the fish monster as she held out a ring to Frisk who gasped in delight. The ring itself gleamed with a certain beauty, a small diamond shaped yellow gem surround by even smaller dark green gems sat upon a band of shimmering gold.

"Dude it's awesome! Alphys is gonna love it! Oh here's the pie!"

"Thanks shrimp!" yelled Undyne in delight as she took the covered pie off Frisk. "I can't wait til tomorrow, thanks for all ya help shorty! I won't screw this up I promise!"

Frisk merely grinned as she gave the thumbs-up. "No problem dude, let me know how it goes ok?"

"You Betcha!"

The teen walked away feeling light-headed, she felt really happy for her two friends and hoped everything went well for them. She always wondered what a monster wedding would be like... Knowing Undyne, she knew it would be a blast.

Now... it's time to see if Alphys had made any progress with her request.

* * *

"Yo Alphys! How's it going?" asked Frisk as she finally entered the lab where the royal scientist was still at the console typing away furiously.

"Oh h-hi Frisk um... I'm n-nearly done. So... ah... d-did you find o-out why Undyne h-had been a-acting weird?"

"Yep and I'm not gonna tell you either!" Frisk smirked as Alphys paused to stare at her in surprise. "Trust me on this Alphys, you have nothing to worry about at all, Undyne really loves you. You'll find out tomorrow why she's been all weird and stuff."

"Oh!? Oh... o-ok.." the scientist let out a wide smile as she continued to type away. The moniter flashed, revelling a large map. There seem to be red spots on the screen and lots of numbers and science mumbo-jumbo that Frisk couldn't even begin to understand.

"D-done!" smiled Alphys as she stared intently at the screen. "Hmmm... t-thats strange... What could it m-mean?"

"Whats the matter?" asked Frisk as she stepped closer, she peered at the screen to see 4 red dots and at least 7 maybe 10 smaller dots cluster together over what seem to a moutain area.

"S-see those larger red spots? They're anomalies... o-one is you... another is flowery b-but the others? They shouldn't b-be here.."

If two of the red spots is her and Flowey... then another must be the final and last soul. But thats makes three... and there are four... What could it mean? Is there someone else out there that have the same power as her?

"O-one of the anomaly seems t-to be in the underground, a-around Hotland I t-think. Then t-there are the smaller ones, they s-seem to be in the underground t-too."

Frisk blinked as excitement course through her body, this is too good to be true. If Alphys research was right... then the very last soul and remaining fragments were all in the underground!

A nagging feeling of suspicion rose, why were the last remaining fragments all bunched together in the underground? This sounded like a trap, a trap Frisk is willing to take. She just couldn't ignore this.

"Thanks Alphys... You've just made my day!" squealed the teen as she pulled Alphys into a bone-crushing hug before sprinting from the room.

Frisk is going back the underground... back to where it all started.


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy! Sorry for any bad grammar or spellings. I'm trying :( Frisk finally gains a little happiness in this chapter. The End is close...

Chapter 11 Love for thy Bones!

* * *

 _ **"Grandfather! Please tell me another story!"**_

 _ **"Heh... fine but just one more ok?"**_

 _ **"OK! Tell me the story about mommy!"**_

 _ **"My child... you have heard that story so many times, would you not prefer another?"**_

 _ **"No Grandfather! I want to hear the story of how mommy saved everyone! It's my favourite!"**_

 _ **"Sorry Grandad but my baby sister can be stubborn."**_

 _ **"I am NOT stubborn! and stop calling me baby sister! I was born only 10 minutes after you!Stupid twin brother..."**_

 _ **"Hahaha! Settle down my grandchildren... and I will tell you the story of how your mother saved everyone... how she also saved me..."**_

 _ **"It all started many many years ago... when your mother was nothing but a small sweet child... no older then you infact my dear grandchildren... She travelled alone to the top of and discoved a cavern... in her excitement she tripped and tumbled down the cavern... where she landed on a bed of beautiful yellow flowers.."**_

* * *

After a week of preparing and gathering supplies, Frisk finally stood at the edge of the cavern she had once tumbled down to the underworld many many years ago. It felt strange standing here peering over the vast chasm, she could see the broken pillars of the ruins far below her.

She could have gone through the other entrance that everyone took when the barrier broke but... this way seemed more fun.

"Time for a trip down memory lane..." Grinned Frisk as the cold winter wind whipped at her navy blue hoodie and baggy shorts, the teen ran to the edge and leaped into the cavernous hole below her.

Her heart soared with fear and excitment as she fell throught the air at startling speeds, the teen couldn't help but roar with laughter as she free-falled.

With a click of her fingers she instantly slowed down her descent with her magic, soon her feet gently touch the bed of flowers that she had once fell into as a child.

Frisk looked around and smiled warmly at the surrounding ruins, she was back... back in the underground where everything first started.

"Yo Flowey! You here buddy?" yelled the teen as she began to walk through the flowers, trying to spot her soul-less friend.

 **"Never thought you'll come back here... must bring memories back right?"**

Frisk sharply turned to the left at the sound of a familiar voice and saw Chara leaning against the pillar with her creepy happy smile on her face.

"Hey Chara, haven't seen you in a while." grinned Frisk as if she was speaking to an old friend.

 **"I know what you're trying to do... you really think you can save Asriel?"**

"Gaster believes I can, and I trust him." The teen simply shrugged at Chara and began to make her way through the ruins, the dead girl simply smirked and began to follow.

 **"I believe in you Frisk."**

Frisk abruptly stopped walking and spun around to stare at Chara in shock and disbelief, did she really say what she just said?

 **"Why so surprise... despite the way I act Asriel is... or was... my dearest friend. The only friend I ever had. I'll never be happy... but at least he can."**

Chara smiled sadly at the stunned Frisk before looking away.

 **"So save him ok? Free that last soul and save Asriel... and when you do... tell him... tell him I'm so sorry."**

With that the girl vanished, leaving Frisk to stare in complete and utter shock. "Chara..." the teen whispered before smiling and continuing her walk through the ruins. Guess even evil girl spirits can feel remorse sometimes.

As she travel the ruins Frisk couldn't help but noticed how much the air had become stale, or that the general area felt even colder. The ruins themselves were in a worser state, she felt like she was walking through a ghost town.

Finally she made it to the long corridor where she knew the large door leading into Snowdin is, but something seem wrong as the door came into view.

The large stone door lay shattered on the ground going outwards, a huge crack as if from a strong impact run through it's middle. Frisk shivered from the intense cold as she slowly stepped in the snow that had began to gather through the now large hole of the ruins.

Who or what could have done that to the door?

The area of Snowdin looked the same as usual, but the lack of Monsters seem to make the air stagnant and even colder. As Frisk slowly stomped through the snow the sight of Snowdin Village came into view, looking unkept and unloved.

"Wow..." breathed Frisk as she entered the village center, the buildings seem to fall apart while a few of the roofs have even collasped. "It's like the apocalypse down here..."

Thankfully the one building Frisk had hoped took the least damage stood tall and proud, it's roof still intact. The former home of the skeleton brothers.

The teen could feel exhaustion settling in her body as she pushed open the door to the house, she needed to rest for the night as she would need all her strength for the coming day. The room she entered were in an appaling state, the place looked ransackled as the air seem thick with dust and horribly stale.

"It'll do..." grunted Frisk as she threw her travelling bag on the ground and then proceed to throw herself down on the sofa which creaked and spewed out dust clouds, she merely groaned and closed her eyes.

Strange... despite the dust she kinda felt at home.

"Hey kiddo... why am I not surprise to find you here?"

Oh no bloodly way...

"And why am I not surprise to see YOU here, people can get arrested for stalking ya know?" grumbled Frisk keeping her eyes closed as she felt Sans weight added to the sofa. She heard the skeleton chuckle.

"Eh... I said I'll help you remember? This old house sure bring backs memories kid."

"Why are you acting so nice and normal towards me!?" demanded Frisk as she opened her eyes to glare at the Skeleton who simply stared at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his back.

The teen couldn't understand why he wasn't angry or at least ignoring her. She pratically screamed at him that she didn't love him!

"Because the way you act doesn't support what you say." said Sans grinning as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" huffed Frisk as she felt a blush spread over her face. "How did you know I was here anyway?"

Sans turned to look at her with that smug-ass grin of his. "Alphys told me what happened so I'd figure you'll be here. Alphys engaged by the way... she wanted me to pass on the good news."

"Wha? Really!? Oh I'm so glad for her!" smiled Frisk brightly at the thought of her friends, she's glad that the plan worked and now they were happy.

"Bro and Mettaton have gotten together, they started dating a few days ago..." the skeleton sounded sad as he spoke, causing the teen to look at him.

"I know he's your younger brother dude but you need to stop being over-protective of him. Paps is happy so you should too!"

Sans remained silent for a while, before turning his head towards Frisk. "When Peter Pan punches, they Neverland."

The teen stared at her friend before a grin formed, then she began to laugh. "I missed a lesson on dissection, I wasn't just sad I was **gutted!** "

The two began to pass puns and jokes as they cackled like witches on the sofa.

"Ow dude thats enough for today, my sides are splitting and I need my beauty sleep!" grinned Frisk as she pulled out a think blanket out of her bag and wrapped it around her shoulders while kicking off her boots.

She laid down on the sofa and snuggled into the warmth of the blanket. "G'night bonehead..."

Sans stared at her before laying down on the other end of the sofa, his eye-sockets lazily closed as he grinned. "Night kiddo..."

* * *

 _ **7 year old Frisk sat huddled on the floor, locked in the small dark and smelly room. 'the punishment room' other children called it as that was where you were thrown if you was deemed naughty.**_

 _ **She never meant to be naughtly, she was just so hungry and there were so much food in the orphanage kitchen.**_

 _ **"It's not fair..." whined Frisk as she tried to bring her tiny body closer for warmth. She refused to cry. All the other children who got thrown in here cried, they always cried... but not Frisk.**_

 _ **Thats properly why they left her there longer.**_

 _ **"Humans are horrible... aren't they?" whispered a voice that made Frisk shriek in terror, she had been so sure she was alone.**_

 _ **"W-where are you?" she stuttered then froze as she stare a pair of red eyes glowing through the dark at her.**_

 _ **"Don't be scared, I'm not like them. Let me help you frisk..."**_

 _ **The room began to fade into a sickly blood red as Frisk found herself laying on a bed of yellow flowers.**_

 _ **"Let's kill them all, humans... monsters... Lets kill every last one of them!"**_

 _ **"N-no! I don't want that!" yelled Frisk as she tried to get up but the stems of the flowers suddenly wrapped around her tiny arms, trapping her.**_

 _ **"Oh really? Since when were YOU the one in control!?"**_

 _ **Demonic laughter filled the air as Frisk looked down and screamed in fear, her clothes soaked in wet shiny blood... a bloodied knife clutched in her tiny shaking hand.**_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Frisk as she suddenly bolted from the sofa and fell in a tangled heap in her blanket, sweat poured from her face as she struggled to breath.

It was just a dream... just a really bad dream...

Frisk took deep breaths and managed to untangle herself, then she noticed that Sans was no longer on the sofa or anywhere else in the room. Where could have that bonehead gone to?

"S-sans?" stuttered the teen still shaken up from her nightmare as she gingerly stood up, bringing the blanket with her for comfort.

"Damnit dude! W-where are you!?" she practically yelled as fear wormed it's way into her chest.

"Kid?"

Frisk spun around and saw Sans behind her looking confused, he must have teleported since he wasn't there a second ago.

"You stupid dodo-head!" she hissed in fear and anger as she instantly wrapped her arms around the stunned skeleton, guess the nightmare scared her more then she thought.

"H-hey Frisk... Hey it's ok." Soothed Sans looking surprised as she shook violently, he placed a hand on her back and began to rub in circles.

Frisk sniffed as she pulled away, no... she wasn't going to cry. She's stronger then this, she has to be strong.

"Sorry dude... didn't mean to have a girly moment there." Frisk grinned, wiping her eyes with one hand as she gave the shocked skeleton a thumbs up. "So er... anyway, where did you go?"

"I was looking for this." smirked Sans as he picked up a small black box from the side and handed it to Frisk who looked puzzled.

"Your not the only one who's been hunting around kid." His eye-sockets gazed at the human with concern. "I collected these from the True Lab after I found out what happened to my old man, years ago."

Frisk slowly opened the box and instantly gagged as black ooze poured from her mouth onto the floor, Sans yelped in shock as he quickly grabbed the humans shoulders.

"Stop it's fine." gurgled Frisk slightly as she tried not to laugh at the panicked look on her friends face, he looked kinda cute.

"This always happens when I'm close to fragments, so chill dude!"

Sans shook his head in disbelief as he contined to hold her shoulders. "D-damn kid... just want happened to you in the last nine years?"

"I... it doesn't matter..." Frisk stared at the 4 fragments in the black box, thats 7 she has now... only six more to go.

"Your trying to save my old man aren't you?"

Frisk stared at Sans and then looked away. "Come on... we need to set off as soon as possible."

She went to walk away but a boney hand grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Wait a sec kid. After your all packed and ready... I want to take you somewhere. Trust me it's important."

As soon as the two had packed everything up, the skeleton simply winked before grabbing the humans hand and teleported them through a 'shortcut'.

As soon as they appeared in the new area, Frisk flinched as she felt her body instantly get wet from a down-pour of rain. A beautiful melody echoed around the cave they stood in, she soon recognise the place as Waterfall Caves. The Singing Statue stood before them, it's rain made song soothing and pleasent.

Frisk smiled warmly as she listened to the notes playing eveytime the rain drops hits the statue.

"Here." grinned Sans as he bought the umbrella he had pulled out of no-where above their heads.

"I use to come here alot and listen to the Singing Statue eveytime I felt hopeless or sad..." said Sans as he stared wishfully at the statue. "The melody always seem to wash away my fear and gave me back a little spark of hope."

Frisk turned to stare the skeleton and blushed, she couldn't help but feel a strong affection for her friend. The sound of the Singing Statue cleared her mind and filled her with Determination, she didn't want to lie to herself anymore.

"Sans... I'm sorry."

Sans glanced at her with surprise, his eye-sockets widened slightly as the lights of his eyes stared tranfixed at her own.

"There's something I need to tell you... and it's the reason why I said such horrible things to you before. You know... about how I can never love a monster..."

Frisk wrapped her soft fingers around his cold hard hand and gripped tightly, a blue blush began to form on her friends face as he cast a quick glance at their intertwined hands.

"I promised someone a very long time ago that I'll never Reset the timeline, no matter what happens. Thats why I tried so hard not to involve you guys! Don't you see?"

Tears threatened to escape as Frisk used her free hand to rub at her eyes.

"If any one of you died, I wouldn't be able to bring you back! I love all of you so much that I couldn't risk you guys getting involved!"

"Oh kiddo... I never knew..."

Frisk suddenly leaned into her friend, her head resting on his shoulder. Sans quickly let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"I lied to you... Damn do I feel like a douchbag... Since meeting you again after nine years, my feelings for you just kept growing. I tried to stop it I really did... but..."

"Frisk..."

The teen suddenly pulled away from Sans warm embrace and stepped backwards into the rain, the cold water felt cool and pleassent against her burning face.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU GREAT BIG DUNDER-HEAD!"

Sans stared at her in shock as his face burned bright blue, then suddenly his grin widen even more if possible as the light in his left eye flashed blue. "So you ARE interested in the bone-zone Frisky!"

"Frisky!? What the hel-!?" yelled Frisk in anger but Sans quickly cut her off as he teleported instanty in front of her, his umbrella thrown to the ground carelessy as he wrapped his arms around the soaked human.

"I love you..." he whispered and then pressed his teeth against her lips with closed eye-sockets.

Frisk instantly responded back by wrapping her own arms around the skeleton while pressing into the kiss, her heart like it had exploded!

Finally they broke apart, Frisk instantly shoved the skeleton away as she tried to regain her breath.

"Do NOT. call. me. FRISKY!" she hissed as Sans simply beamed at her with pure happiness and delight.

"Hey, can't call ya kid or kiddo anymore now that you've confessed your love for me. So as from now on your new nickname is Frisky." smirked Sans as he shrugged, looking almighty pleased with himself.

"How in the sweet name of marshmallow is Frisky a nickname for Frisk!? It's stupid!"

"I like it... Frisky... kinda gives me chills. Ya know, the good kind." the skeleton winked as Frisk blushed deeply and crossed her arms looking angry.

Stupid skeleton... of all the humans or Monsters she could have fell for, she went for the closet-pervert joking one.

"Ok dude, just let me get a few things straight with you. One... I'm new to this whole romance and love business so I might freak out a little sometimes. Two... I don't want to start dating or whatever couples do until AFTER my job is done... ok?"

Sans signed before grinning lazily. "Ok Frisky... I waited all this time, I surpose a little longer won't hurt."

"Don't call me Frisky!" hissed Frisk as she bent to pick up the Umbrella and placed it over their heads, though really there was no point as both were soaked from the rain. "Let's just get to Hotland ok?"

"Shortcut?" grinned Sans as he held out a boney hand. Frisk returned his grin as she held his hand, the two instantly vanished and reappeared.

The teen choked slightly as the cold air turned to searing hot, steam began to rise off her in spirals as her clothes and hair dried slowly.

"Eh... this place sure brings back memories... remember the Hot Dog stand I use to work at?" grinned Sans as he held the humans hand tighter.

"Yeah dude, I rememer trying to be a douchebag to you by buying all your hot dogs with no room in my bag. It kinda backfired on me when you just placed them on my head!" laughed Frisk as she began to walk along the narrow path, rivers of bubbling lave on either side of them.

"Yeah I remember Frisky! I managed to balance ten hotdogs on your head before you tripped, then you started crying when they all rolled into the lava."

"I did not CRY!" yelled Frisk as she sharply hit the skeleton's shoulder who just continued to laugh. "I was just annoyed, those damn things pretty much cost me all my money!"

Sans chuckled as he pulled her closer by her hand so that she bumped into him. "Your cute when your angry..."

"Can we just concentrate on the task at hand please?" growled Frisk as she quickly stepped away, forcing him to let go of her hand. "The final soul is really close by so come on!"

 _ **Don't move...**_

"What was that?" she asked as she looked around the lave-filled cavern, Sans eye-sockets narrowed as he glanced around.

 _ **Don't move... if you don't move...**_

 _ **You'll be safe...**_

 _ **Blue can't hurt you... so don't move...**_

"Oh boy! I'm all excited!" grinned Frisk in delight as she began to run towards the eerie voice, there was no doubt in her mind that this is the final Soul Wraith.

Something seemed strange, normally Frisk will feel hatred and fear wrap around her like a death blanket... but she felt rather normal.

The two reached the old abandoned lab that once belong to Alphys, the Soul Wraith stood before the entrance.

The creature looked up at their presence and seem to be surprised when it saw Sans.

 _ **You?... you came back...**_

 _ **Will the human be here soon?**_

 _ **I want to be free... Don't move...**_

 _ **Blue cannot hurt you...**_

The Soul Wraith stepped towards Sans then stopped, confusion twisting it's hideous features.

 _ **Wait... you are not the child...**_

 _ **You look like him... but your not...**_

 _ **The child spoke to me... He broke through my hatred...**_

 _ **and said a human will come... to set me free...**_

A child spoke to it? A child who looked similar to Sans?

"I'm that human!" shouted Frisk as she grabbed Sans hand and summoned her soul with her other hand. "I can set you free..."

The creature stared at Frisk, then began to walk sluggishly towards her. The creature finally stopped infront of the couple, Frisk smiled warmly before pushing her soul forward where it made contact.

Everything faded to black, except from the glow of a pale icy blue soul that floated in the darkness.

 _ **I remember the day I fell into the underground... my older sister had not long died from an illness...**_

 _ **And I was so lonely... without her...**_

 _ **I befriended one of the monsters... and he took me in...**_

 _ **he sheltered me... feed me... cared for me...**_

 _ **but the Royal Guards found me... my friend managed to hide me...**_

 _ **I was so scared... but I stayed in my hiding spot...**_

 _ **Even when they took my friend away... I stayed still in my hiding spot...**_

 _ **Eventually I was found... they killed me...**_

 _ **and they took my soul...**_

"You don't have to hide anymore... your safe now." smiled Frisk as she held her soul out, Sans squeeze her hand in encouragement.

The icy blue soul glowed brightly as the darkness faded to white. A stubby plum girl with dark brown hair tied in a pink bow floated before them. She looked no older then 16.

 _ **Thanks for setting me free... for bringing the light back to the darkness...**_

 _ **If you see the child... please thank him for me...**_

 _ **He spoke to me about his own sister... he helped break the veil of hatred...**_

 _ **and gave me a spark of hope...**_

 _ **Thank you... for everything...**_

The whiteness vanished as the Hotlands and lab came back into view, Frisk and Sans laid on their back panting as sweat rolled down their faces.

"That... was... easy..." panted Frisk as Sans eye-sockets narrowed.

"A kid who looks like me..." he whispered in a thoughtful tone as the human looked at him.

Something's going on, a child broke through the hatred of a Soul Wraith? Not even Frisk could do that without being battered around abit. The extra Anomaly that Alphys detected... was this child the Anomaly? Someone who has the same power as her and Flowey?

Then she suddenly remembered something... the skeleton looking child from before, when she was travelling to Cenix Vally Park. It's him... it has to be him...

Whoever this kid is, he seems to be on there side. Frisk just hoped to the Marshmallow Gods that it stayed that way.

With six souls finally set free... it's time to find Flowey, and save Asriel!


	12. Chapter 12 - Final

Well here it is... the very last chapter of Overtale: Lost souls. Aww man I'm kinda sad :(. I just want to thank everyone who showed support through their reviews, they really helped me to reach the end. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Chapter 12 - The last stand.

* * *

 _ **"Brother stop! What do you think your doing!?"**_

 _ **"I'm sorry sis... but I have to do this. I need to try and stop her!"**_

 _ **"On your own!? Are you stupid or something!? She'll kill you!"**_

 _ **"I can't just stand here and do nothing! She needs to be stopped... before it's too late for us all..."**_

 _ **"Brother no... please don't go!"**_

 _ **"I'm sorry baby sis... but I have to."**_

 _ **"Stop calling me baby sis! I'm the same age as you! If you won't stay, then I'm coming with you!"**_

 _ **"No! Your staying right here!"**_

 _ **"Wah?! Hey!? Unfreeze me brother!"**_

 _ **"I'm sorry baby sis... but your the only family I have left to protect..."**_

 _ **"B-brother no! NO! COME BACK! NOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

"I don't understand... Where could Flowey be? We searched everywhere!" Frisk let out a little whine as she leaned against a ruined pillar, a bed of yellow flowers before them.

"Hey Frisky, don't worry about it." grinned Sans as he stood next to the fuming human and draped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close so that their bodies touched.

"I'm sure the little weed will turn up eventually, too bad I haven't got a weed-whacker on me..." he muttered darkly as Frisk chuckled.

 _ **"Aww... isn't that sweet?"**_

Frisk and Sans jumped as the figure of Chara suddenly appeared in the middle of the yellow flower bed, her sick twisted smile plastered over her face.

 _ **"I didn't think a monster and human can fall in love with each other... how... disgusting..."**_

"YOU!?" growled Sans as his left eye suddenly blazed in a fiery blue, the skeleton looked quite serious and deadly.

 _ **"Hey Sansy! Long time no see! Now what was it you said to me before... ummm... oh I remember! Kids like me should be BURNING IN HELL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"Chara!? What are you doing!?" yelled Frisk as she glared at the girl in front of her. Something felt terribly wrong.

 _ **"Me? I'm just here to take back what was mine Frisk... or should I say ours? Isn't that right... Asriel?"**_

"Howdy!" smiled Flowey brightly as he suddenly bust from the ground at Chara's feet. "That's right Chara!"

The bed of flowers suddenly shifted as six thorny vines bursted upwards, each clutching a Fragment. The last six fragments needed... she knew this was a trap!

"The Fragments!?" screeched Frisk and she suddenly ran towards them, but was stopped as another thorny vine burst from the ground and wrapped around her tightly. She hissed as the thorns dug in, a hiss from behind told Frisk that Sans had been trapped too.

She suddenly felt drained and ill as sweat began to form on her forehead and neck.

"How do you like my tarry vines? They're good at supressing magic!" gloated Flowey as his face twisted, looking demonic.

 _ **"At long last... my plan can go ahead. To kill every last worthless human on this rotten sticking planet! Thanks for freeing the human souls Frisk, we couldn't use their power while they ran around as Soul Wraiths... But now!"**_

Chara flicked her fingers, the reality suddenly twisted before snapping back to place. Six glowing souls now floated above the girls head.

"W-what are y-you going t-to do?" gasped Frisk in pain as Sans yelled out, trying his best to break free from the vines.

 _ **"What am I going to do? You mean what is ASRIEL going to do? He's going to absorb all six souls and void-infused fragments of that idiot scientist and become a god! A god who will destroy EVERYTHING!"**_

"A-Asriel stop... don't d-do this... remember who y-you are!" yelled Frisk as the yellow flower simply smiled.

"Shut up! I'm going to destroy this world, then I'll be with my friend forever! I'LL NEVER BE LONELY AGAIN!"

A blinding flash of light made Frisk close her eyes as a terrible twisted roar echoed around the cavern, hurting her ears. When the light finally faded Flowey and Chara were no longer there, instead there stood Omega Flowey. Black ooze seem to bubble and drip all over it's bulging pulsating mass of flesh. It's four eyes staring down at them with hated glee, Chara's face suddenly appeared on the large screen above Omega Flowey's eyes and mouth.

 _ **AT LONG LAST! WE ARE ONE!**_

 _ **NOW I NEED THE POWER OF ONLY ONE MORE SOUL!**_

 _ **YOURS!**_

Frisk screamed as a vine plunged into her chest, the pain was like nothing she had felt before as she felt the vine wrap around her soul and ripped it out. There were no wounds or blood, but the pain felt real, then nothing... No more pain. No more fear or anger...

Her very being and compassion gone.

"F-frisk!" muttered Sans as his struggling became weaker.

Omega Flowey devoured the red heart-shaped soul and began to laugh demonically as the cavern shook and trembled.

 _ **THE POWER OF TIME IS ONCE AGAIN OURS!**_

 _ **WE'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!**_

 _ **AND THIS TIME YOU CANNOT STOP US!**_

 _ **... ... ...**_

 _ **W-WHAT!? AH... AHH!... THE POWER OF TIME!**_

 _ **WHY IS IT NOT WORKING!?**_

 _ **WE TOOK YOUR SOUL! YOU SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO STOP US!**_

 _ **NGH... EH... AH!**_

 _ **WHY CAN'T I SAVE AND RESET!?**_

A beam of light blue suddenly hit Omega Flowey on the side, the impact causing a small explosion as the creature roared with pain and rage.

Through her emotionless mind, Frisk recognised that as a Gaster Blaster... but Sans couldn't have done it.

"Your not the only one with the power to save and reset... idiot..." sneered a voice as a figure teleported before Omega Flowey. Frisk couldn't see the persons face, but something about his full black hooded snowsuit reminded her of someone.

"Frisk..." the figure turned slightly, a white cheekbone became visible. "This is as much as I can do, so beat this dude up for me ok?" The figure raised a white hand and clicked his fingers, his soul burst through his chest and glimmered bright gold.

 _ **WHO ARE YOU!? HOW CAN YOU-!?**_

 _ **NO... NOOOOO! STOP!**_

 _ **STOOOOOP!**_

The vines holding Frisk and Sans suddenly disappeared, they both fell to the ground with a thud. Frisk's red soul suddenly blinked into view and floated gently back to it's owner.

 _ **THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!**_

 _ **I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE CHILD BUT I WILL KILL YOU!**_

 _ **I'LL KILL YOU ALL!**_

The figure fell to one knee with a grunt as a large vine swung down towards him with speed. Frisk saw the danger and quickly grabbed her soul, warmth shot through her body like a raging fire as all her emotions came back. The main one being anger.

With a click of her fingers she froze the vine in time and quickly leaped to the figure, pulling him back from harm. The figures hoodie fell back showing a smooth rounded skull, the lights of his eye-sockets locked onto Frisks as she gasped.

It was the boy from before, Calibri.

Sans shuffled up to them and bent down toward the boy. "You ok kiddo?"

Calibri stared at Sans before nodding his head with an odd expression on his face. "I'm fine... welp! Good luck to you two!" he smirked and then teleported.

"Oh... well that was nice of him!" snorted Frisk as she stood up and glared at Omega Flowey.

 _ **ENOUGH!**_

 _ **I MAY NOT HAVE THE POWER OF TIME BUT I STILL HAVE THE POWER OF THE VOID!**_

 _ **NOW DIE!**_

The ground rumbled violently as black spikes erupted from the floor, Frisk and Sans managed to jump back in time as one spike nearly impaled them.

"I need to get close!" yelled Frisk as she used her magic to freeze the oncoming thorny vines and black spikes. "The more I use my magic the faster my energy runs out!"

"I've got ya back Frisky!" grinned Sans as he summoned Gaster Blasters, the large floating goat like skulls hammered Omega Flowey relentlessly.

Frisk quickly smirked at the skeleton and began to sprint towards the large creature, leaping and freezing its on coming attacks. Sans magic kept the creatures larger attacks from hitting the human.

 _ **YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN!?**_

 _ **WHAT A JOKE! I'LL KILL YOU!**_

 _ **THEN I'LL HUNT DOWN THAT WRETCHED BRAT AND KILL HIM TOO!**_

 _ **I'LL KILL EVERYTHING!**_

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HA... ... AH... URGH!?**_

Omega Flowey began to thrash wildly about, as it's roars turned into fear and pain.

 _ **W-WHAT!? NO!**_

 _ **YOU STUPID SCIENTIST! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**_

 _ **STOP IT! STOP IT AT ONCE!**_

 _ **NO!... AH! AHHHHH!**_

Stupid scientist? Could it be... Gaster?

Frisk quickly took advantage of Omega Floweys lack of interest in her and quickly ran on ahead, she leaped over one of it's roots and pushed her soul before her where it made contact.

Everything went dark as reality faded away.

"I'm so disappointed in you Chara, I came to love you like one of my own. I planned on taking you on as my apprentice..."

Frisk peered through the darkness and her heart leaped with joy as she saw Gaster, he didn't look the same as she remembered him. He stood tall, wearing black trousers and a white lab coat. There were no longer any damage or cracks on his skull, black ooze no longer on his body.

Chara sat on the floor weeping in rage at the scientists feet, Flowey clutched in her hands. The six human souls floated above them dull and lifeless.

 _ **Why? Why did you stop me!?**_

 _ **I finally had the power to destroy the world and all the humans with it!**_

 _ **WHY!?**_

Gaster shook his head with pity and turned to Frisk, a happy smile forming.

"My child... I'm so proud of you. We shall speak later after you have finished dealing with these pair." He sweep an arm towards Chara and Flowey.

Frisk nodded, fighting back tears as she turned her attention to the girl and flower.

"P-please stop... don't make me alone again! I don't want to be alone anymore!" hissed Flowey as Chara glared at the teen.

"Flowey... Chara is using you, can't you see?" Frisk bent on her knee and held her hand out to the yellow flower.

"I know you have lost your compassion... but try to remember when you still had it. When you was still Asriel!"

 _ **Don't listen to her Asriel!**_

 _ **You belong with me! I'm the one who gave you power!**_

 _ **I'm your friend!**_

"Asriel... I'm going to save you, I promise!" Frisk held her hand out further as the flower stared at her, obviously torn.

"I promise to take you back, you have a little sister waiting for you!"

"A... a little s-sister?" stuttered Flowey as Chara hissed in anger, tightening her grip on the flower.

 _ **Lies! She's telling you lies!**_

 _ **Don't listen to her! Stop it!**_

 _ **STOP IT!**_

"Yep!" grinned Frisk. "Her name is Chindora, she's six and she looks a lot like her big brother. She's lonely though... just like you."

Flower looked to the ground and frowned. "She's lonely..." The flower looked up and smiled, holding out one of its large leaves.

Frisk grinned as she held the leaf gently in her hand, Chara screamed in rage as an invisible force pushed her back and forced her to let go of the plant.

 _ **NO! ASRIEL NO!**_

 _ **WE WAS GOING TO END IT ALL TOGETHER!**_

 _ **YOUR SURPOSE TO BE ON MY SIDE!**_

Flowey sadly looked at Chara's raging form and shook his head sadly. "You'll always be my friend Chara... but I'm not friends with the new you!"

The six souls suddenly shook, then glowed brightly. Omega Flowey's hold over them now broken, they floated gently towards the little flower who looked scared and wary of them.

 _ **"Don't be afraid Asriel..."**_

 _ **"We know about your fear and loneliness..."**_

 _ **"And the love you have for your friend..."**_

 _ **"You have a loving family waiting for you my child..."**_

 _ **"I'm afraid it's too late for us... but with the little power we have left..."**_

 _ **"We're going to give you a second chance at life..."**_

The six souls shined brightly, a tiny little spark of light floated from each of the souls and drifted towards Flowey. The little sparks gathered as one and flashed brightly, as the light faded, a rainbow heart shaped soul glittered in its place. A new soul had been born.

The Soul floated towards the flower and made contact, everything faded to a blinding white as Chara screamed in anger.

Reality slowly faded back, Frisk could feel the cold hard floor of the ruins beneath her as she panted.

"Frisk!" yelled Sans as he help the human to sit up, an arm around her back for support. "Are you ok kid? What happened!?"

Her body felt heavy, even the simplest of movement took effort. Then she remember Gaster and Asriel.

"Don't worry too much my boy!" said a familiar cheery voice as Sans froze, his eye-sockets widen in shock as the lights in his eyes almost vanished.

"Frisk will be fine, she just needs to rest."

"D-Dad?..." whispered Sans as they both turned their heads and saw Gaster standing before them, his arms open wide as he grinned wildly with delight.

"It is indeed me my good boy! I was feeling a little **shattered,** but now that I've pulled **myself together** I feel great!" Gaster chuckled as Sans laughed, wiping a few tears from his eye-sockets.

Frisk just rolled her eyes and grinned, guess she now knew where Sans got his humour from.

"Ummm... h-hello..." said a timid voice as Gaster smiled warmly. Asriel stepped forward to stand beside the tall Scientist looking happy but scared at the same time. He looked no more then 10 years of age.

"Asriel!" yelled Frisk happily as she gingerly leaned forward and held her arms out towards the child who instantly beamed and ran into her waiting arms.

"Thank you!" Asriel shouted as he began to cry, the tears soaking the humans clothes but she did not care.

"Don't worry about it little bro!" smirked Frisk as she began to ruffle the kids hair. She felt so happy, her job was finally done... she could live happily with her friends and family and enjoy what life has to offer her.

 _ **THIS IS NOT THE END!**_

Everyone turned to look at Chara who stood on the bed of flowers shaking, her eyes glinted red with blood lust.

 _ **YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME!**_

 _ **I WON'T STOP TIL EVERYONE IN THIS HORRIED WORLD IS NOTHING MORE THEN DUST!**_

"Chara! Please stop!" shouted Asriel as he tried to run to the girl, but Chara simply hissed and vanished. Everyone gasped as the bed of yellow flowers began to rapidly die, the yellow petals turning to grey then crumbling to dust.

"That kid has some serious issues..." snorted Sans as he watched the dying flower with a silent anger. Gaster walked up to stand beside his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chara wasn't always like this, her hatred for humanity has twisted her being beyond evil." Gaster bent down and embrace his son who looked surprise, then Sans returned the hug grinning happily.

"I wonder what made her hate humanity in the first place?" muttered Frisk as she slowly got to her feet, Asriel clung to her leg looking sadly at the spot where Chara had vanished.

"My child... I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done! You kept your promise and saved the lives of those who were forgotten." smiled Gaster as he released Sans and engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug, a hug that she gladly returned.

"I'm just glad I could save everyone... no one should be alone." smiled Frisk as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"We then!" exclaimed Gaster as he released the human. "We have much to do! We need to reunite Asriel with his family and I need to see my other son!"

Frisk grinned happily as Asriel grabbed her hand, Sans smirked as he grabbed the other. The skeletons face shone brightly with happiness and joy, he leaned forwards towards the humans ear and whispered, "Guess we're a couple now huh? Your job is finally over Frisky."

Frisk blushed deep red, but the smirked on her face grew as she nodded slightly.

"Shall we take a short-cut my dear friends?" smirked Gaster as everyone looked at each other, tiredness and excitement etched on their faces.

* * *

The next few weeks became a whirlwind of events for Frisk, but it turned into one of the best weeks in her life.

Asgore and Toriel cried for hours on ends when they had bought Asriel back to them and explained what had happened, she remembered being crushed in hugs by both her adoptive parents. Chindora seem delighted that she had her big brother back and both would play together for hours on end, Frisk smiled every time she saw the delighted happy smile on Asriels face when he was with his younger sister.

The Dreemurs threw a coronation to celebrate to the return of their son, the whole of the monster kingdom partied till the late hours of the night.

W.D Gaster became thrilled as King Asgore reinstated him back as the Royal Scientist to work along side Alphys as her co-partner, but the biggest joy for him was when he returned to the home of the skeleton brothers and saw his youngest son.

Papyrus was so shocked at the appearance of his supposed dead father that he promptly fainted, causing sniggers from Frisk and Sans as Gaster cast them warning looks.

Soon after the tall skeleton had woken up, he came to realise his father really is alive and the two spent an hour hugging and weeping in each other arms. Frisk remembered smiling fondly at the scene as Sans wrapped an arm around her waist, the biggest happiest grin on his face the teen had ever seen.

Pretty soon life began to calm down as things got back into routine. Frisk once again refused the offer to move into the Dreemur's home, stating that she was too fond of her little shack to give it up.

Alphys and Undyne set a date for their wedding for the next year, the theme was of course Anime. Papyrus and Mettaton continued with their fabulous dates while Sans began to get more involve with science, helping his father with many experiments and soon becoming his assistance. All this didn't stop the skeleton from cracking jokes or being lazy when he had the chance.

As for Frisk... when she wasn't being lazy at home on the sofa, she'll either be visiting the Dreemurs or spending time with Sans and his family at their house. Gaster and Papyrus delighted in having her there, they both approved of her relationship with Sans and often made jokes about it.

The pun-loving skeleton was always coming to her little shack to spend quality alone time with her, or taking her out on dates around the kingdom. Life was good at the moment, and Frisk intended to enjoy the most she could out of it.

As happy as she was... Frisk couldn't shake off the questions that sometimes swam around her head, questions she had no answers too.

Where did Calibri come from? Why did he have the same power as her?

Why do the humans still despised monsters after all these years? and how did the king know it was her that broke the barrier?

Lastly... Where was Chara?... and what had happen to the girl to make her hate humans with a passion?

Frisk tried to cast these annoying thoughts out of her mind as much as possible, after all... she has a new life to explore and enjoy.

This is the end of Frisk Dreemurs adventure.

 _ **Or is it? heh... hahahahahah!**_

 _ **Idiots!**_

 _ **Sitting on your chairs or laying on your beds... watching through the screen...**_

 _ **In my world... there is no such thing as a happy ending...**_

 _ **I WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!**_

 _ **AND WE'LL ALL BURN IN HELL TOGETHER!**_

 _ **HAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**_


	13. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

To those amazing readers out there, I first started Overtale as something to pass the time. I never realised just how popular it had become! :)

I writing to you to confirm that there WILL be a sequel to the story, in fact the first chapter is already up!

Overtale 2 proberly won't update as fast as the other story as I want to take my time with the story plot, so please enjoy!


End file.
